


where Iwaizumi f*cks up

by Baby_iwa_chan



Series: where Iwaizumi fucks up [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Beta Yahaba Shigeru, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Boypussy, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Semi Eita, Sex Toys, Squirting, Top Oikawa Tooru, bp! iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_iwa_chan/pseuds/Baby_iwa_chan
Summary: After pining so long in the least embarrassing way he could, Iwaizumi's best friend finally gets himself a girlfriend who seems to be one who stays for good.for those who came for smut:jump to chap 3, 4, 5





	1. Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first multi chaptered fic. please leave me comments on whether i have made someone too ooc or some scenes too cheesy. im trying to keep as close to the characters personality as possible without hindering the plot. for young readers, do take note, THIS FIC IS QUITE EXPLICIT. this is set after high school and junior college, in the second year of uni.

Iwaizumi wasn’t ashamed that he was an omega… (ok well to be fair, he has gotten over that stage), he was once Seijoh’s ace, he could take care of himself but most of all, he prided himself for tolerating Oikawa and his annoying personality for dammed 16 years. 16 years and Oikawa still hasn’t shaken off his habit of turning up late when they met. Damn that Oikawa, it’s been an hour since his classes ended. Where is he?

Just then, he caught sight of a messy hoard of people in the hallway, with one stupidly tall alpha in the middle. Iwaizumi sighed, he should have expected it. In a bigger school, with more girls, where Oikawa has yet again gotten more attractive since graduating high school and then college, his fan club had grown too.

Now, his and Oikawa’s time alone together had slowly been eroding from going home together five days a week to just twice a week, not because of his rabid fangirls but because of his newfound girlfriend. Today was supposed to be one of them, but… He sighed and turned toward the exit.

“Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan! Where are you going, wait for me!” Oikawa shouted across the hallway, startling the group of girls and giving Oikawa a clear route to the omega paused in mid step. “Damn it Iwa-chan! How can you just leave without me? I’m hurt!” Oikawa clutched his chest to emphasize his point. “Well, 3 out of 5 days you are perfectly fine with going home without me.” Iwaizumi retorted.

“Hmmm?”the alpha teased, “Is that jealousy I hear?” and promptly got a smack on his head and an angry “You wish!” as response. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays Oikawa accompanied his girlfriend home, so Iwaizumi went home alone, or with Mattsun and Makki. Although he’d never admit but he’d taken to avoiding the two, lest he intruded on intimate moments along the way…but that was another matter altogether.

Kondou Haruna was Oikawa’s girlfriend of almost a year. They had met in class and became close while working on a project. She was a respectable woman, independent, smart, small but strong in her own ways. To top it off, she was beautiful. Short brown hair with light curls, her eyes were large and bright, her skin fair. Basically, she seemed like she was made for his annoying crush best friend. And what he hated even more than his denied jealousy was that he didn’t hate her and could see how she was good for Oikawa, how she genuinely cared, how they were genuinely happy together.

And the total opposite of me…fuck. Iwaizumi sulked silently while listening to his friend ramble on nonstop about the new alien movie that was going to be released later that week. “and it’s going to be soooo cooo- iiiwa-chan! Stop sulking and listen to me you jerk!”

“I was sulking BECAUSE I was listening you, you dumbass!”

“Y-you liar! No one has ever sulked about having to listen about aliens!”

“…It’s not about the aliens.”

…

“Wha-! Iwa-chan, Just so you know, nobody ever sulks listening to me too!”

///

They stepped into the elevator going up to their apartment. Him and Oikawa now lived with their two friends, Matsukawa and Hanamaki and some of their juniors from high school, namely Kyoutani and Yahaba. The six of them had formed a pack… or sort of. All six of them went to the same university, but the faculties they were all in were different. The second years had common breaks together, the freshmen had their own timeslot. Hence the only time they actually see the two younger ones were in the morning, before lectures and at night, after. They decided to rent an apartment together at the end of college to finally take a step toward starting a pack. Oikawa and Iwaizumi got a room each, the alpha-beta pair got a room together and the other mated alpha-omega pair got a room to themselves. The guest room meant for the tall omega was left empty since Makki complained he couldn’t sleep alone.

Iwaizumi was about to turn the doorknob when Oikawa declared suddenly, “I’m thinking of bringing her to meet the pack sometime this week or the next. Uh! I mean if… Is..is that ok with you?”

Iwaizumi froze. “You’re..talking about Kondou-san. Right?” He didn’t dare turn around to face the alpha in fear that he would stutter.

“Yea..? if you’re not comfortable I don’t mind waiting! She doesn’t too!” Oikawa replied hurriedly while casting a hopeful glance at the omega’s back view.

“Wai-what? No, no no, I don’t mind at all! It’s just… a little sudden that’s all.” And a little fast. Nope! Shut up Hajime, this is how relationships work. You just find it fast ‘cos you’ve never been in one. Hajime felt his heart sink. Well duh, I’ve been too hung up over my best friend.

The thought of Oikawa introducing his girlfriend to the pack led to a long string of dangerous thoughts. Oikawa getting married, Oikawa with a pregnant wife, Oikawa playing with kids. That wasn’t Hajime’s.

The omega swallowed thickly. “No. No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” the omega gave the alpha a hopefully not-too-fake reassuring smile. “I’m really glad for you. It looks like she beat Momo’s record of longest relationship huh? You must be getting pretty serious. About Kondou, I mean.”

“…Right.” The smile etched on his best friend’s face was gentle but sad. “..what..?” he felt sick, why was the alpha upset? Was it his fault? He had to clarify. Just as he opened his mouth to do so, a familiar scent made him pause (this door opening is taking a long time.. I’m sorry) and the alpha behind him snarled.

“Oh?” there in all his glory stood Ushijima Wakatoshi. The years hadn’t changed him much, other than a slight increase in height and more muscle, so, still as unlikable as ever. The tension between him and Oikawa hadn’t decreased either, however they had both learned to put whatever differences they had behind them when Ushijima showed up (unsurprisingly) at the volleyball tryouts in their school, and then at the first day of official practice. Yeap, the tall alpha got his “You should have come to Shiratorizawa” wish granted in University.

Ushijima stepped out of the elevator and paused slightly in front of the pair. The alpha turned to Hajime first “good to see that you’re doing well Iwaizumi, you too Oikawa.” Hajime nodded in response while the other alpha among the three growled even louder and roughly pulled Iwaizumi behind him.

“Shittykawa! What do you think you’re doing!?” but Iwaizumi’s words fell on deaf ears.

Ushijima just grunted and cocked an eyebrow, taking in the amusing scene. “Tooru, It would be the best for all of us if you reeled in your displeasure towards me even outside the court for now. At least until we graduate.”

“What do you mean?” Oikawa spat out.

“I mean,” Ushijima casually fished out a key from his pocket and slotted it into the door knob of the empty apartment next to theirs. “that we’re going to be neighbour for the next few years.”

Now Hajime felt positively on the brink of a panic attack. “Oh. Fuck me.” He muttered before promptly passing out in the doorway.


	2. A Set Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> invitation to a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of sexy?

“..Iwa-chan?? Can you hear me? Iwa-chan?”

“Shut it Oikawa can’t you see he’s waking up?”

“Guys! Sto- Iwaizumi! How do you feel? Do you know where you are?”

The omega woke to three faces looking worriedly down at him. He felt dizzy and … warm. Like really warm.  _ A fever maybe.. _ “Mm’kay..ugh.. any water?” he struggled to sit up and the rest of his pack straightened to let him do so. “I’ll go get some!” the thick browed alpha swiftly exited the room. 

 

“Iwa-chan? Do you remember what happened? Are you in pain?”

Hajime groaned, “I feel peachy, just really thirsty and really warm. Might be a fever.”

“Roger! I’ll go get some medicine!” and the other alpha dashed out of the omega’s room as well.

The remaining omega looked concernedly at his friend. “When is your next heat due?” Hanamaki inquired slowly.

“Shouldn’t be anytime soon? Maybe 2 weeks later.”

Heat cycles differed for every omega according to their body type. The healthier the omega’s body is the more frequent the cycle to favour the chances of conceiving and the survival of the child. Hajime’s cycle came every two months and lasted for about 5-7 days. The last time was just a month ago at his parent’s house right before he moved to this apartment. 

 

“Well..” Makki hesitated “,could your cycle have changed again? Cos’ your smell is slightly heavier than usual and you were complaining of warmth?” Iwaizumi stared. “you think my cycle has quickened again?” The last time that had happened was a few years back, when his hormones were still stabilizing.

“Hmm… it’s a possibility…I guess.”  _ He’d have to be more alert for signs of preheat for the next few days. _

“Water and meds here for our damsel in distress! One handsome alpha and one hairy alpha at your service- EEP!! IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa yelped as a pillow was thrown his way.

“Hah! Now you’re the damsel in distress!” Iwaizumi snorted, not sorry that Oikawa had to scramble to keep the bottled water and pills from dropping. As the alpha leaned in to check his temperature, Iwaizumi felt his face heating up. 

In the setting sun, Oikawa’s face was glowing. Hajime let his eyes trace Oikawa’s eyes, nose, lips, his smile, even the little furrow in his brow. As he felt his eyelids drooping, he willed himself to safe-keep the image, tucked far into his memories. After all, too soon they would belong to somebody else.

/// 

 

No dizziness,  _ check.  _ No fever, _ check.  _ Scent blockers,  _ check.  _ It shouldn’t start today.  _ Ok then time to go.  _

 

Just as Iwaizumi was about to step out however, Oikawa came rushing out of the shared apartment. “Iwa-channn wait for me,” the brunet exclaimed as he rushed to grab a pre-made toast and his bag, meeting Hajime at the doorway, putting on his shoes.

Iwaizumi glanced up suspiciously. “Aren’t you supposed to meet Kondou-san every morning?” That was Oikawa’s usual routine now. To go to school with his girlfriend, have lunch with his friends then head back home with her on alternate days of the 5-day school week. Today was a Thursday Iwaizumi mentally noted.

Oikawa sniffed, his nose red from the cold. “Mmmm…. It’s cos Iwa-chan smells like danger, waiting to happen.” The alpha leaned down to meet Hajime’s eyes. “Care to explain, Iwa-chan?” his voice had slid into something demanding, his grin, into something threatening. The spiky haired omega held his breath.  _ Were the blockers not working? _

“It’s not like I can help it Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi finally confessed, “Makki thinks my cycle started early.” He forced his eyes to make contact with Oikawa’s ( _ when had he averted them? _ ). “And don’t even think about sending me home or walking me to school till my heat starts. It’ll be unfair to your girlfriend.” If Hajime noticed how the grin slid off Oikawa’s face, he said nothing, and continued to walk down the path leaving Oikawa to catch up.

 

///

It was warm. Ridiculously so. Iwaizumi was not prepared for how the preheat would affect his performance in school. There was an itch between his thighs, demanding attention. He had to consciously focus on the lecturer’s voice by the end of the third and was practically trembling in his seat during the fourth.

He had to get off at least once before the next period. Iwaizumi could feel the slick pooling at his hole, his thighs trembling in anticipation as he tried to comprehend each word leaving the lecturer’s mouth. Fuck, he was so horny. His face was heating up as was his abdomen. His pants leaving small puffs of smoke in the winter’s air.

Involuntarily he gripped his pen tighter and his eyes widened in realisation. He was about to cum. In front of the whole lecture hall, in his jeans.  _ Oh fuck.  _ He was never so thankful he always chose the back seat alone. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, head bowed, hands gripping the chair as his pussy spasmed.

Once, twice and then it clenched hard around nothing as he silently rutted his sex against the chair through his jeans. Then he was cumming, his hole pulsing, pushing waves of thick slick that soaked through his boxers and wet the insides of his thighs.

His ears burned and his chest flushed. Iwaizumi could feel his eyes wet with tears. It was shameful. Shameful, degrading and filthy. He hated it. But his pre-heat seemed to talk over the logical part of his mind and he whimpered as came again, this time with his head thrown back, hips jerking forward. He unconsciously let out a breathy moan as he squirted a little.  

Iwaizumi slumped back down panting in his seat, finally coming down from his high. The wet patch on in between his jeans turning cool from the air conditioner. He was still sweating profusely though, which couldn’t be good for scent masking. Fishing out his scent blockers, he hurriedly slathered some on his scent glands. Wincing, he packed his things, bolting out when the bell rang. In the private of the stall he changed into new pants and sprayed on an additional layer of perfume. It wouldn’t totally mask his scent but at least his scent should smell as if he wasn’t anywhere near his heat…or that he just came. Twice.

“Hey Iwaizumi!”

“O ho? Iwaizumi are you blushing?”

“Woah did Iwaizumi just get confessed to? Is that why he took so long?”

He glanced sheepishly at his friends as he approached the table. Over the 2 years in university, they had met old friends. Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma as well as the captain and vice-captain of Karasuno. They were now all in the volleyball club and were in a close-knit group of friends. 

Next year, Hajime imagines, the pseudo pack would probably get bigger again. “Don’t be stupid Makki! There’s no way anybody could’ve confessed to Iwa-chan when his only friends are us!”

Oikawa got ten bruises for that.

Iwaizumi took the seat between Daichi and Matsukawa. “Soo now that Iwaizumi is here, Iwaizumi,” the previous captain of Nekoma leaned forward slightly, “shall we go party?  _ Iwa-chan _ ~”

“A party?” Iwaizumi asked. “Who’s going? And when?”  _ if it’s after my heat I should be able to make it _ .

“Hmm, I plan to invite as many people I guess, and I ain’t the one hosting it. My senpai is. Y’know, sort of like prom but without the teachers.”

“And all of us are going! Hey hey hey!” the owlish alpha chimed in. Matsukawa leaned down and whispered, “It’s exactly one week later. Your heat will be over by then so don’t worry.”

Iwaizumi felt heat creeping up his neck. He briefly wondered if Hanamaki had told his mate or if his scent was just that obvious. He really hoped the latter wasn’t the case. “Yeah, I guess I can make it. I’ll go.” A metal spoon clattered against the table and the omega looked up to see Oikawa staring at him as if he’d grown two heads. “I-Iwa - chan is going? But there’s going to be a lot of people! And – and there’s going to be drinks and –” The brunet’s facial expression had morphed into a disapproving one. “Waait..  _ Iwa-chan  _ you ain’t trying to hook up, _ are you? _ ” Iwaizumi sputtered, “Wha-.. what made you think that?”  _ as if I’d want to hook up with anybody else.  _ He cringed inwardly, when had he become so cheesy.

“But you’re an unmated omega! .. It’s too dangerous.” The brunet added the last part with a whisper. Iwaizumi flushed, feeling warm from the concern but all trace of that fuzzy feeling quickly vanished when Oikawa added, pouting, “Haru-chan isn’t even going.” A cold wave washed down to his toes.

He forced a teasing growl,  _ what are you doing, Hajime? Getting nervous over a little bit of concern.  _ Inwardly, he berated himself,  _ you ain’t a girl, learn how to control your imagination!  _ “Oikawa, are you saying I can’t take care of myself? Surely you haven’t forgotten who’s stronger?” He planted his elbow on the table and gestured for the other to mimic his posture with an evil glint in his eye. The lunch ended with the brunet alpha losing the arm wrestle with a loud screech and a cheer from the other side of the table – a usual sight to the people in the cafeteria, really.

The date was set. A party, with just him and Oikawa. The animal inside him hummed, seven days, that was how long he had to wait to party with Oikawa.  _ Just one night, he could pretend Haruna didn’t exist,  _ the animal purred.

He tuned out his thoughts as the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it! expect way more sexy and smut nearing his heat


	3. sexual frustration and emotional confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is unknowingly protective.
> 
> Iwaizumi is losing hope.
> 
> both are confused, both are diving headfirst into misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo chap 3! thanks for all the lovely comments, they really encourage me to write more :) im sorry if the angsty parts are cringey!! ill try to re read and redo some prev chaps and whatnot. anw hope you like it

Hajime could feel his cool fingers on the back of his neck soothing the fiery sensation concentrated there. He felt hungry lips on his, his tongue prodding his own helpless ones and opened his mouth to let him in. As the other man dived in Hajime could only moan and grab onto the shirt of the body above him.

Their teeth and tongue clashed in a fierce battle, both fighting for dominance, both tasting and exploring each other.

It was hot. Hajime could feel the sweat dripping down his neck, his chest, his back, his thighs. He was quivering, he realised belatedly. Thighs shaking with anticipation for what was to come, toes curling as his dirty mind supplied the imagery of the brunet's mouth on his clit, his fingers deep in his vagina.

His face was warm, his neck was way too hot and his abdomen was on fire. He could feel his vaginal muscles tightening as their mouths continued move against each other. As his right hand gently but fiercely gripped the back of his neck, tilting his head upward into his mouth. As his left hand gripped his bicep.

Then all of a sudden, the heat rushed down. Down. It concentrated between his thighs pooling at his opening like white hot fire and then he was cumming. His eyes flew open and his hands fisted the sheets underneath him, head bent, chin touching his chest, legs spread slightly, heels digging into the mattress as his body curled in on itself and his pussy clenched. "Uhh- AHHH!!" fuck fuck fuck he was going to- he squirted harshly through his pyjama pants as his body jolted forward and his hips canted into thin air. His toes curled, clutching onto the bed sheets. His pussy felt like it was on fire, as if it had a mind of its own. All the sensations gathered between his legs as he squirted again. The long jet of squirt landing with a loud sound on his bed in the quiet of his room.

The sensation of his squirt rushing against his walls sent him into another frenzy of gasps and moans as he squirted for the third and hardest time eyes going wide in disbelief as he lost control of his pussy. Iwaizumi's eyes rolled back. He clenched tight around nothing, hips trembling and jerking wildly. "FUCK! UHH! OIK- "

Bad move. At the sound of his name, his pussy spasmed so furiously, he had to let go of his sheets of cup his sex.

Too many sensations. Too many for just a wet dream in the morning. But alas he squirted again from the pressure of his fingertips against his hood. This time a harsh but short squirting session.

Iwaizumi panted into the morning air, finally coming to his senses. Body slumping back down onto his bed. Slowly he removed his soaked fingers from between his legs. They were dripping. Literally. He let his arm fall beside him and closed his eyes. Hoping it was all just one big bad (but fucking sexy) dream. His alarm clock rang then, signalling him to get the fuck out of bed. He groaned, peeling his eyes open again and glanced down.

There was a large wet and warm patch between his legs, the wet fabric showing off the outlines of his still trembling sex at the centre of the mess.

He whimpered. A few stray tears slipping down his face.

Fuck. He was soooo fucked.

///

Shittykawa wouldn’t. Stop. Talking. He had accompanied Hajime to school again today, sticking uncomfortably close. The shorter male groaned, he could already tell it would be a shitty day. From the start of the day, Oikawa was constantly on his mind, either consciously or not. And it wasn’t helping his body. He had piled on layers -  _ layers _ of scent blockers before leaving his room. Despite being close to his heat he refused to miss any lectures he could physically go to. University fees had left a hole in his parents’ and his wallet and the thought of missing lectures while lazing about at home predicting whether his heat would hit during school hours was not an option.

“IWA-CHAN! Are you even listening?” cold fingers came into contact on the back of his neck and he  _ swore  _ he jumped as high as Karasuno’s shrimpy could.  _ Too close! _ He was met with a curious gaze. The alpha huffed and blew stray hairs off his face, “whatever, just remember to wait for me after your lectures! I’ll walk you home.”

“What for?” Hajime sniffed, “don’t you have to go home with your girlfriend today? She’ll get angry you know.”

“…I’ll explain, it’ll be fine.”

“Really? You’re jeopardizing your relationship for another omega? Not a responsible move.”

“Responsibility? You’re really lecturing me on that when you are practically in heat outside? I should be the disappointed one. Just listen to me, the least I can be is a responsible pack leader.” Oikawa sighed as he walked away, leaving Iwaizumi to feel guilty but frustrated.

He groaned, why was Oikawa so fucking good at caring for his teammates when he couldn’t even care properly for himself. But it was just another aspect that Iwaizumi had fallen in love with.

Nonetheless, he blushed, more time with Oikawa was always something to look forward to.

///

 

The spiky haired omega turned the vibrator to the lowest setting. The low hum started from inside and sent cool waves of satisfaction throughout his feverish body.

The egg-shaped toy had kept his sated for most part of the morning lectures, he had cum a few times during and in-between lectures just by clenching on the toy inside and from the feel of the wire between his lips. The remote was strapped on to the inside of his thigh and he thanked his lucky stars that his sweatshirt was long enough and the remote was waterproof. Hajime had lost count of how many times he had came from just clenching on the toy but he knew well enough that his underwear and the groin area of his pants were soaked. In thick slick.

He slapped his hand over his mouth as he moaned loudly, the sound bouncing off the empty toilet walls. His legs were shaking, his pants were getting wetter by the second. Iwaizumi removed his hand and panted harshly as the wave of pleasure ebbed. He could feel his sex quivering when he ran a cool fingertip over his cunt through two layers of clothes, and it evolved into a full body shudder, body seizing up as it prepared itself for the n(th) orgasm. “Fuck-!” both palms pressed themselves on atop the other over his pussy and he was cumming. Pushing out large volumes of slick as his abdomen contracted. As the wave passed he open his eyes he hadn’t realised he had closed. His eyelashes were wet. Had he teared during the orgasm? He didn’t know.

Shimmying out of his wet garments, he paused to look at the mess he had created in a little over four hours. He probably had to skip practice today or cut it short. Using dry toilet paper, he carefully cleaned his groin area, but it moved the vibrating toy deep inside him, promptly triggered a squirting orgasm. His squirt splashed loudly onto the toilet floor, his knees buckled and he had to use his elbows prop himself up against the toilet seat. His thighs tensed as another wave of pleasure crashed down, causing him to squirt harder.

Hajime reached frantically for the ball of toilet paper he had prepared in case this happened and pressed it between his legs. A whine ripped from his throat. The pressure had set off yet another orgasm after the second one ebbed, but at least his fluids weren’t splashing onto the floor anymore. He came twice more in that position, on the floor, in the middle of his mess, rocking and rutting into his hand.

The continuous orgasms had pushed the toy right to his lips so he braced himself, fresh bundle of tissues in one hand, and pushed the toy back in, knuckle deep. Just a small shudder and a trickle of cum.  _ Good,  _ he thought, it meant that the mini wave was over. Dirty clothes wrapped up? Check. New garments slathered with scent blockers? Check. Not horny? Che – well.. at least for now. Check. Not thinking about Crappykawa? That will never be checked, he mused while dressing himself. Finally deeming himself appropriate, he opened the door.

///

From: Shittykawa

Iwaa-chann I’ll be at the rooftop as usual! 

And I ain’t angry anymore. So don’t run away >:(

To: Shittykawa

Sorry got held up a bit

If you’re hungry go ahead and start without me.

Usually on Fridays due to differences in schedules, only him and Oikawa had the same lunch timing, and they’d go to the roof for some quiet, away from the noisy cafeteria.

Oikawa greeted him with a wave and patted the spot beside him. The omega sat down wordlessly and started eating. “Iwa-chan.. you’re going into heat today aren’t you. You sti-” 

 

Said guy spluttered and choked on his food, nearly tipping over his bento. “WAAH! I-Iwa chan be careful! Eat more gracefully!” Iwaizumi recovered and glared darkly at his best friend “You bastard! You were the one who made me choke! Don’t lecture me about gracefulness!” Oikawa smiled apologetically. “Besides,” the shorter male muttered with a deep flush, “Why bring it up suddenly? I’ve already gotten the preparations ready for it in my room and I’ve also informed my classmates so there’s nothing to talk about. Let’s just eat.” 

“uhm.. well it’s not that but- I mean, it IS but.. um, Haru-chan is coming over one of those days.. and this heat is so sudden I didn’t have time to change the timing and stuff! And she was also looking forward to meet the rest of you! A-and I’ve already given you a heads up before-”

Iwaizumi tuned the rest out. To bring his girlfriend to the shared apartment. To bring her to meet the rest of the pack. He felt cold.  _ He knew about this. He knew. Oikawa had asked him just two days ago. But it still felt so raw. How many more months till Oikawa was completely hers? How many more till Oikawa moves on to another chapter in his life? He was going to start a family, he was going to be a father. Oikawa was moving on, but,  _ if he could imagine what dropping felt like it would be this. _ what about...me? _

“I mean it’s honestly up to you, Iwa-chan. If you’re not up for it then it’s fine, I can tell her.” That snapped the omega out of his thoughts. “What? Oh, uhh it’s fine, really. I’ll be okay with that. Don’t worry. In any case I hope  _ she  _ won’t mind.” He gave an airy chuckle, “let’s eat, the food’s getting cold.”

Oikawa who had been watching quietly gave a loud sniff and buried his face into his food. Iwaizumi couldn’t quite pinpoint the source of confused and hurt evident of the alpha’s face.

 

///

Oikawa forcefully slammed the ball down, his chest heaving from the after effect of practicing spikes over the last hour. The ball smacked the court floor with a sharp  _ PHIAK!  _ He huffed.  _ Not enough  _ “Please give me another!” 

The hurt from this afternoon had morphed into pure frustration by the time volleyball practice rolled around, and if anybody noticed the much more aggressive way the second year was playing, nobody dared to say anything.

“One more time! ..Please.” He smacked the next ball hard enough to leave a numbing sensation in his palm.  _ Why? Why am I even upset? Things are finally moving along with Haruna, Iwa chan approves of her, so why?  _ He unconsciously released another low growl.  _ The one I like…that I’m supposed to love.. is Haru…right? So why am I upset that Iwa-chan is so indifferent? _

He thought about it, taking the meeting session to another location when Haruna came over during the heat, but, leaving Iwaizumi alone wasn’t an option he entertained for more than a second. Haruna was a great girl. Smart, kind, beautiful, albeit a little soft spoken. They got along well and shared common interests. She was strong, dependable, stood firm in her belief in hard work, and she was someone Oikawa could count on to be there. It was an earnest, humble and steady relationship and Oikawa couldn’t ask for more.

_ Yet…  _ his eyes slid over to where Iwaizumi was standing at the bench, gulping water. He followed the trickle of sweat dripping down Hajime’s neck, his bicep- his eyes shot up to where Kuroo suddenly appeared next to the spiky haired male’s side. The alpha’s fists clenched and he felt a flush steadily rising from his chest.  _ Nonono this is fine. Kuroo is just a friend, Iwa-chan is not m-  _

Kuroo leaned down to sniff Iwaizumi.

“Kuroo- chan! how was the toss before? Do you want any adjustments?” the brunet had the other alpha’s arm in a tight grip, an unusually bright smile plastered to his face. Kuroo cocked a brow, then grinned. He looked pleased with himself and it rubbed the brunet the wrong way. “Oya, Oikawa? Why, your tosses are just fine, don’t tell me you’re doubting yourself now? And besides,” the black-haired alpha leaned down and whispered “stop giving off aggressive scents, if you trigger Iwaizumi’s heat here it won’t be a pretty sight.”

Oikawa snapped towards the black-haired alpha, eyes flashing. However, he could tell Kuroo was right. There were too many alphas here and Ushiwaka being here had definitely set his nerves on edge even more.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and caught a whiff of Iwaizumi’s scent. Kuroo was right. Alphas who had a keen nose would be able to smell that the omega would be going into heat very soon. “Remember to wait for me after practice Iwa-chan, I’ll meet you at the gate.” The confused male could only hum in confirmation as he watched his friend stalk off. Beside him, Kuroo snickered, “Iwa-chan, your scent isn’t as masked as you think it i-” but before he could finish, Hajime interrupted, “Is Oikawa doubting himself again? Did he confide in you? Do you need me to beat some sense into him?”

The previous Nekoma captain looked surprised, then grinned. “Nope, not at all! In fact, I think  _ you _ should be more careful instead, Iwaizumi-san.” But his warning only got a confused exclamation in response.

Kuroo sighed, when were the two going to get together? It seemed like forever since they had feelings for each other but neither seemed to make any sort of move.

“Kuroo? What’s wrong, was Oikawa angry with you?” came a question from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and was met with gold eyes peering up at him.  _ He’d gotten more perceptive.  _ The alpha silently mused. 

 

Since starting the volleyball team here, Kenma had faced opponents whose strength and abilities he wasn’t familiar with. That piqued his interest as much as a new game did and the inner alpha in Kuroo purred, appreciative of the omega’s wits and passion.

“It’s nothing, Kitten. He was just being unusually possessive.” Kenma hummed, “It’s ‘cos Iwaizumi is nearing his heat, isn’t he? He was really unfocused today. ” Kuroo laughed, surprised, but not really, and pulled the flustered man into a tight hug, exclaiming, “That’s my Kitten for you!”  

 

“What’s wrong with you…and stop calling me that..”

///

Hajime was sweaty, from the incoming heat or from the practice games and then the continuous spiking drills, he didn’t know. But one thing he did know was that he was getting increasingly distracted. The vibrator nestled deep inside him was now to its medium setting, the lowest vibrations now did nothing to sate him. He wanted to cum so bad and all the jumping and running only caused the toy inside to hit his good spot repeatedly. His pussy lips rubbing against the wire connecting the toy made him wetter.

Not to mention the strong alpha scents filling up the enclosed court. If he didn’t want to embarrass himself by cumming mid-spike, he should probably excuse himself now and head home. 

 

But Oikawa Tooru. So, he excused himself for the rest of the session, informing the vice-captain, who was an omega, that he was unwell. And if he noticed that ‘unwell’ meant ‘going into heat’ he didn’t comment.

Iwaizumi quickly slammed the door to the locker rooms for the omegas shut behind his back and came loudly in his pants. His moans filled the empty room as his cunt jerked and squirted in a high arch, which, by the way, was pretty impressive, considering it was going through two layers of clothes. The vibrator was now pressed up right at his g-spot and he was wetter than ever, his lips continuously clenching around the thin rubber wire. He wobbled on shaky legs to the shower where he blasted cold water on his feverish body. He didn’t even care if he was fully clothed anymore. He needed relief then and there.

Hajime reached down and turned it to the highest setting, immediately crying out as the powerful vibrations assaulted his spot. His whole body bowed in on itself as he squirted again harshly, this time a little piss forcing itself out as well. It seemed like the orgasm would never stop and his pussy was quickly becoming oversensitive. Iwaizumi needed to make the next orgasm fast and powerful if he wanted a chance to come out smelling at least presentable. In the haze of the orgasm, he reached down with his right hand and braced himself against the shower wall with his other and shoved two fingers right up on his hole through his clothes. The reaction was immediate, the stream of squirt and piss was cut short by his oversensitive sex recoiling, then going on overdrive. The omega screamed silently. The second jet of squirt came out more harshly than the first and two fingers became too little. 

 

Three fingers, rubbing furiously on his hole. He frotted against his fingers through the fabric, finding relief from the rough material rubbing on his cunt.

_ Not enough  _ his mind supplied when the second orgasm died out and he was straight out pissing in his clothes in the shower. Iwaizumi took a deep breath. And plunged two long fingers in, through the uniform. Immediately, his mind thought of light brown hair, bronze eyes, a gentle smirk plastered on the perfect face. 

 

Iwaizumi clenched hard on his fingers. He could feel it. The rough fabric deep in his pussy, rubbing against his walls. The omega bit his lip as his legs gave out and he was literally fucking himself on two fingers, on all fours (or threes???), through his clothes. He came once more on his fingers and another, after he removed his fingers, on just clenching on the cloth shoved up his hole together with the vibrator. On all fours, palms flat on the bathroom floor, he came again, pushing the toy and his clothes out of his vagina with a small gush. The image of his best friend fading from his mind.

The only thing that could be heard after was the splashing of the cold water from the shower head. 

 

He peeled off his soaked clothes slowly, shivering slightly. He couldn’t do this anymore. It wasn’t fair to Oikawa or Kondou. He couldn’t let his feelings grow any longer, especially when he knew they had a bright future together. He needed closure.  _ Just once. Once won’t hurt. just be selfish for once.  _ The animal in him demanded. Hajime let out a sob.  _ One time, and it’ll be all over. Then he would swear off his feelings for the brunet.  _ Could he? He cried, could he ever get rid of these feelings, ever stop loving the stupid alpha? It felt like a drug to love the brunet, but it was an addiction he didn’t want to get rid of.

Thankful for the solitary he cried freely for the first time in months, for when he realised Kondou Haruna was different from the others, for when she was introduced to him formally as his girlfriend, cried for when he realised he loved Oikawa, cried for when the alpha helped him come to terms with his secondary gender and ended up foolishly believing that he had a chance.  _ Any  _ chance. 

 

Hajime had nothing attractive in Oikawa’s books. He wasn’t demure, he wasn’t pretty, he was neither popular among the alphas or omegas. He was a brute! What did you expect? The only thing he could give was his support in volleyball. But even then, he knew it was a matter of time before Oikawa became a pro and then, there would only be so much he could do.

 

///

Iwaizumi toed the weeds growing beside the school gate, hoping he didn’t seem too hopeful going home with Oikawa. The brunet had hung back a little, telling the omega to wait for him before taking off, claiming he forgot to take something from his locker. He hummed, the fact was, he couldn’t get tired of Oikawa and every minute they spent together was something he genuinely looked forward to. “AH! Haru-chan don’t pull!” at the sound of familiar voices, Hajime turned. It was Oikawa, and he wasn’t alone.

Playfully bouncing at his side was, in all her glory, Kondou Haruna. She had her arm playfully linked around Oikawa’s and they were both grinning. Iwaizumi felt as if he was intruding on something intimate, he blinked but couldn’t tear his eyes away. His body felt frozen to the spot. Cold, and numb. “Tooru, kiss me?” Honey brown eyes lowered to meet golden brown ones, a gentle smile spreading across his features as he leaned down. The petite omega leaned up, on her tiptoes, long lashes fluttering in close in anticipation for what was to come. He needed to look, he needed to get used to this.

One second, he was watching their lips brush each other, in another, he was staring at the weeds crushed beneath his feet. He ran.

Hajime ran, and ran, and ran. Past the trees, past the people, past the school, as if he could escape his feelings if he ran fast enough. He didn’t even know where he was going till he tripped over a can in a dark alley he found unfamiliar. 

 

Groaning, the omega lifted his head to a quickly purpling sky. The sun was setting behind him, casting long shadows before him. 

 

_ What was he doing? _ , he stared at his reflection in the clear puddle he fell face first in. His nose was bleeding, his forehead was bruising, his face disfigured by disappointment. In that moment, he could hear voices jeering;  _ Hah, what a loser. How pathetic. _

Immersed in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice a figure walking up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo how was it? heheh. Guess who is the mysterious shadow and care to guess the next few scenes? leave a comment!


	4. One Bridge Built

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those of yall that guessed correctly, congrats!!! I love me some angst hehehh

The unknown stranger hauled Iwaizumi’s body up so their eyes met. He didn’t recognize the drunk and the drunk definitely didn’t recognize him but the hungry smile the stranger threw at him was one both were familiar with, be it from angsty cliché movies or on the news about rapists.

In the late evening sun Hajime caught his reflection again in the alpha’s unfocused eyes. Damn, he really did look like an easy target with that expression. The stranger sniffed around his scent glands. 

 

“An omega? You? Man... I must’ve gotten lucky... been long since I got my way with one.” he slurred. “Looking at ‘ur face you must be a poor little virgin. I’m willing to make do though~ not my type but it’ll do… your tight hole will make up for the rest!” The drunk alpha guffawed at that and smashed the omega’s body to the nearest wall, pinning him down and attacking his scent glands. “Shit, what did I do this week – hah- a virgin omega with a tight hole … who is going into heat.”

The stranger started to rub himself against Iwaizumi’s thighs, jerking and laughing hysterically. The hormones were filling his nostrils, clouding his mind, making his usually limp dick twitch in interest and his cunt clench. But as his lower half reacted, his upper half made no move to pull the alpha in, nor push him away. Iwaizumi simply stared at the alpha losing himself in the pleasure. His mind screamed at him to fight back, be scared, run, submit, knot, beg. 

 

_ So, this is how an alpha looks like driven crazy by an omega’s scent. Up close,  _ Hajime thinks,  _ it’s not a pretty sight. _

Iwaizumi analyses the situation, he could probably beat the alpha hands tied. Not to brag but, he was known for strongest on his team four years ago. Maybe he’d let the drunk tire himself out and then – he doubled over. A wave of pleasure hitting him like a punch in the gut. He instinctually moaned and palmed his groin. Dick now leaking precome in his boxers. The laugh he heard from above him felt like a slap to his face. “Ahhh nothing like an obedient omega..” the man rumbled lowly “now, be a good boy.. alpha will make things all better.” Slowly but surely, the unfamiliar hand crept downwards to his belt, carefully unclasping it. Still, the omega felt numb. His hands felt cold, his feet felt cold, his heart felt dead.  _ Is a virgin omega that great? Then why is it so hard to get Shittykawa to notice me? But maybe if I gain more  _ experience _ ,...  _ Iwaizumi shut his eyes slowly, the streaks of setting sun fading from his vision.

_ “Iwa-chan!” The voice called out.  _ Brown hair, bright eyes, rough fingers, a cheeky grin. Oikawa eating a loaf of milk bread, Oikawa talking about aliens, Oikawa with tears of frustration after a match, Oikawa with fire in his eyes as his body leaped into the air, as his body bent preparing to unleash, as his body snapped forward, palm coming into contact with the ball. As Hajime watched, in awe, when his best friend spiked for the first time, stealing his breath away.

His eyes shot open and his fist connected with the man’s jaw in a loud crunch. A perfect uppercut. The drunkard fell to the floor disgracefully in a heap at his feet. Iwaizumi straightened himself but swayed dangerously, eyes clouding over. The sun was just peeking over the tall metropolitan buildings in Tokyo and he had to go home fast. If more alphas came, he wasn’t so sure he’d be strong enough to fight them off, both physically and mentally. He also couldn’t afford to take a cab, better to avoid being alone with another stranger. He had to walk to the nearest police station. The more crowded the area, the safer.

As Hajime walked along the shops unsteadily, people stared at him and whispered. The omegas cast him worried glances and the betas looked at him confusedly, not smelling any alcohol. The alphas though, he could feel their gazes hot on his back till their friends or family pulled them away. But all the omega could focus on was putting one foot in front of the other. His eyesight was blurring rapidly, but he could vaguely see the dark blue colours of the police station up ahead. His heat was setting in, he had to reach there quicker. He forced himself to quicken his pace tripping over his feet in a desperate rush.

As his hand finally hit the side of the door to the supposed police station, his legs gave out and a wave of slick was pushed out from his hole. His body suddenly felt way too hot. Legs and arms trembling as they supported his body from crashing to the ground. “Fuck..” he cursed out loud, the heat had started and he wasn’t familiar with the place or with the people. He was lost and in heat. Iwaizumi reached into his bag with trembling hands, about to pull out his phone to dial someone,  _ anyone,  _ when.

“Iwaizumi?”

His head snapped up. Eyes widening as he was met with familiar brown hair and piercing eyes. Of all the people, of all the  _ fucking people,  _ he was face to face with Ushiwaka. The tall alpha crouched beside him, taking over his form silently.

“You do know,” the alpha started “that it’s dangerous for an omega such as yourself, going into heat to be out in the open, like this, right?” Iwaizumi opened his mouth to respond when he broke off with a moan, body shaking as he trembled through a mini orgasm. He swore again, it was the smell and proximity of the alpha that had set off his body. “No shit.” He managed to growl out, “fuck off if you don’t think you can control yourself or get me to the police station beside me.”

Ushijima had looked up, confused then bluntly told the suffering omega that he had mistaken a barber for a police station. Iwaizumi swore for the third time in that ten minutes.

“I can help you.” Ushijima said suddenly, “I’ve been told I have better control than most alphas… and I’m pretty sure Hanamakki-san has extra classes today” Iwaizumi’s trembling fingers slid off the screen. In his clouded state of mind, he barely registered the words, but from what he could see, Ushijima didn’t look too affected by his heat and they were already attracting quite a crowd along with some curious whispers. He barely had time to weigh his options when he slammed his left fist against the concrete stifling his groans as another orgasm rocked his body. The omega blinked through his tears. His legs were definitely out of the equation now and he was sure any shred of rationality he still had would be gone soon. Hajime looked up to meet the brunet’s stare. “Help me. Please.”

///

The long walk back in Ushijima’s arms were in the top ten most embarrassing moments of Iwaizumi Hajime’s life. His body had rapidly sunk further into heat and every so often he would grip Ushijima’s arms and moan into his chest when he came, trembling violently. He was sure his scent blockers had worn off by now, eliciting stares from any passer-by. The alpha had given the omega his hoodie to mask his scent and Iwaizumi had never been so thankful for their size difference. The windbreaker swallowed his body and prevented anybody from seeing the surely wet patch between his legs.

“By the way, iwaizumi if you can hear me, is there a decent explanation why you smell like alcohol and alpha?” Ushijima queried. “Drunk- Mmh! Drunk alpha. Alpha...” The smaller figure panted harshly, eyelids drooping. Iwaizumi pressed his face into Ushijima’s chest and let out a shuddering breath, his fingers curling in on the strong arms supporting him.  _ Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.  _ His mind screamed at him to mate to breed. And he couldn’t deny the way his knees spread themselves almost on instinct as far as they could while in the arms of the brunet as he thought of a knot deep inside him pulsing cum as he came. Hajime whined, high and shrill as he squirted in his clothes, teeth finding purchase in Ushiwaka’s white tee, hips bucking uncontrollably.

Thanks to his quick reflexes though, the broad alpha managed to keep his grip tight as the omega jerked through his orgasm and kept the hood low enough for the smaller man to keep his dignity. Ushijima congratulated himself on making the right choice to take the quieter road back but mentally noted not to talk about any alphas again. It wouldn’t be good for both Iwaizumi and him. Especially when he had nothing to cover the obvious tent in his trousers.

From then to the front of his neighbour’s apartment, his old rival had approximately came about three times. Each time lewder than before with tears and drool starting to form. He gently pried Iwaizumi’s mouth away from his shirt, revealing a wet patch and set him down on the floor in front of his apartment. “Iwaizumi, keys.” Wordlessly, Iwaizumi handed the keys over with trembling hands. Not trusting himself to open his mouth.

Ushijima lifted the smaller man with ease and carried him to the room which smelt most like the omega, laying him on the bed. He stood and was about to turn and go when Hajime grabbed his arm. “Ushiwa- Ushijima…thanks… for helping me… uhm please don’t tell anyone?”

Ushijima raised his brow. “I’m aware we weren’t on good terms, Iwaizumi, but I’m not someone who would purposely soil somebody’s reputation for a personal grudge. And, no need to thank me. It’s what an alpha should do.” Iwaizumi smiled at him. Despite their past, he had to admit, Ushiwaka was a decent guy outside of volleyball.

But the moment was short lived and the air suddenly got heavier with a heady scent. Iwaizumi groaned, flopping back down on his sheets. “You… _ hah  _ .. you should go.” “R-right, yeah I should. Take care Iwaizumi.” The taller man nodded stiffly. Had he stuttered? Ushijima inwardly cringed as he excused himself.

At the comfort of his apartment, the alpha locked the door behind him and peered down. Yeap, a nice, loooong shower is in order.

///

Iwaizumi sighed in relief as he pushed a hand down his pants and slid a finger into his pussy. It felt so good after so long. The only thing that had been getting him off throughout the day, other than rubbing was the egg-shaped vibrator still moving in his cunt. He turned up the setting to the strongest vibrations with the other hand and curled his finger into himself just right.  Immediately he was coming, pushing out globs of thick slick continuously as his body convulsed, preparing itself to drown in the sensations of a full heat.

Hajime felt as if the orgasm would never end, drawn out moans turning into choked gasps as his legs kick the bedsheets erratically in time with his mini orgasms. Making quick work of undressing, Iwaizumi shivered when he saw the aftermath. His thighs were soaked, vibrator peeking out at his entrance and his tiny dick was still spurting occasionally. He had never been this aroused, and something told him that this heat would not be like the others.

Quickly, before the next wave started, Iwaizumi built a nest out of his mattress, pillows, blankets and  _ just _ for extra measure, he stole a few of Oikawa’s old shirts the alpha didn’t use. Y’know, if there weren’t enough blankets. Finally, he pulled out the toy box from underneath his empty bed frame and drew out his only plastic dildo as well as a plug.

Finally feeling his omega hum in approval, iwaizumi settled down in the middle of his fortress and closed his eyes, preserving energy during a heat was always smart.

///

The next time he woke, the sun had set, but nobody was home yet. His body felt like it had soaked itself into an onsen too long and was overheating. Fuck, he was even as wet when he got out of an onsen too! In fact, the poor omega had only awoken due to the uncomfortable heat and sex drive that had accumulated over his short nap. Dark green eyes snapped open as he felt himself coming, hands flying down to spread himself open. “Alpha.. haaa-AH!” the moan broke off into a sharp gasp as he squirted. “HN! Alpha.. oh fuck! Ah, alpha-” as soon as the first ended, the omega came again, tears streaming from his face, body arching upward with a snap.

Oversensitive and desperate, Hajime dug his fingers deep into his vagina and closed his thighs tight around his wrists, rolling over to his side as he squirted even harder around his knuckles, bodily fluids spraying everywhere.

Iwaizumi moaned loudly into the pillow and continued to thrust his fingers through the squelching orgasm, hips slamming back down on each thrust. He came on his side five more times. If the sheen of sweat covering his body didn’t count as wet before, he definitely was now. He was so horny; his mind couldn’t even register any coherent thoughts…or the front door opening. The only thing that was on Iwaizumi’s mind then was the amazing smell of rain and lightning seeming to emanate from the old shirt beside his head. On instinct, he grabbed it buried his face into the material, and oh, the  _ things  _ the scent did to his body.

His eyes widened as he was forced to wrench his face from the cloth, abdomen muscles tensing rapidly for what was about to come.  _ Oh shits, this was going to be a huge one. _

He came on his back, wailing. Squirting untouched, with his head thrown back, legs bent and wide apart, his nails digging painfully into the back of his wet thighs near his hole. The long stream of squirt and slick erupted from between his bent legs, arching high into the air. It seemed as if it would never stop but then, he was peeing, from both his manhood and his vagina. The clear piss mixing in with the other fluids exiting his body, the pressure from his bladder rapidly deflating. He couldn’t help it. During orgasms like these, he’d lose control of his bladder and during heats, he had given himself permission to relieve himself in the nest a few times. Unless of course if he could help it.

The omega’s face flushed, heaving from exertion. His body landed back down finally but it wasn’t over. Using his hands to spread his thighs apart even more, he pushed down forcefully and grunted, triggering another wave of squirt and piss to erupt violently, hips humping thin air. While the jet waned down to a small trickle, the tan male drew in shuddering breaths, overwhelmed and over emotional.

That was when his nose picked up another scent beneath his own.  _ What? When? Had he locked –  _ “Iwaizumi senpai…you... really should lock…” the voice at his door growled lowly, sounding strained. “Kyoutani, don’t.” the omega panted, slowly rising from his nest. “…your… door!” the same time his door was thrown open roughly, Iwaizumi had slammed his body against it. Both grunted from the unexpected impact.

“Kyoutani, listen-” fuck, what was he talking about? The ball of natural instincts and aggressiveness that was his kouhai obviously won’t! “Kyoutani, please, you’ll- ugh regret this!” he pleaded, but his strength was faltering, it was only a matter of time before his body went into another frenzy. He heard another growl, and the scent of the alpha on the other side of his door grew spicier. Lady luck was not on his side and a high whine ripped from his throat as slick started to gather at his lips. But his fatal mistake was relaxing his arms. In a second, there was a palm slamming the back of his head to the ground, a heavy weight straddling him. It was pin drop silence, with only pants to fill the space between them.

The alpha gulped at the tantalizing sight before him. While the top half was covered in a loose white shirt, his senpai’s bottom half was not. Revealing bronze skin, supple thighs and wet pussy. He drooled.

“Kentaro…” Iwaizumi whispered shakily bringing a hand to cup his pup’s face. “are… are you there?” he gulped. “hold your breath and count to ten. Slowly.” But the other merely used his free hand to grab his ankle tighter, spreading his legs even more.  _ This can’t be good. _

“Yahaba. Think about Yahaba.” He says hurriedly, not knowing how else to wake the alpha up, “please!”. There was a reaction, Kyoutani jerked and the palm grasping the omega’s face started to slowly trail down. Past his neck. Past his chest. Iwaizumi panted and traced his movements in confusion. Had it worked? The hand stopped just above his dick just as his own breath hitched.

Something was wrong, and a tiny whine that sounded oddly like “damn it” confirmed it.

Immediately slamming him to the nearest wall, he slapped his palm over the alpha’s nose and mouth. Which was lucky he did, because on his knees, pressing the alpha to the wall, his body was getting excited. Punching the wall beside Kyoutani’s head, he grunted as he came, trails of wet liquid suddenly cascading down his inner thighs.

Lifting his head, he was greeted with wide eyes and a blush peeking out from the hand squishing his pup’s cheeks.

“Get out… I said get out now!” the look of shyness was instantly replaced by one of shock. But the animal in him understood, this omega didn’t want his help, he was getting rejected, and the other was furious for some reason. Arms and legs scrambled to bolt towards the exit, hastily knocking Iwaizumi’s hand off in the process. There was a loud  _ BOOM!  _ As the door slammed shut. A sound that seemed to echo in Iwaizumi’s heart as well.

 

///

Kentaro’s pacing outside his room stopped five minutes later, then a soft knock came, “I’ll be going to… the park for a while… I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back if your scent gets any stronger while we are alone. And….uhm..i don’t…uh..  _ UGH! _ ” A punch. “I’m sorry, alright!? I’m leaving! ….i’ll be back soon, when Oikawa is home.”

The front door opened, then closed.

In the solace of his room, Hajime chuckled. When had his pup grown up so much? Yahaba must have been pretty strict with him. despite feeling proud and nostalgic, a cold weight had settled in his stomach.

Grab. Shove. Grab. Shove. Using his clothed shoulder, he hastily wiped away falling tears. His omega wailed, not understanding why Hajime would want to leave the alpha behind during its heat.  _ Alpha? What alpha?  _ He sorted.  _ But..  _ he threw in some of Oikawa’s shirts anyway.

Hajime zipped up the bag and pulled out another empty one and started to fill it too. Water, snacks, lube, toys. This heat was bad luck and he knew it. He smelt it from a mile away, he should’ve  _ known _ . But he didn’t expect it to turn out like this, everything started going downhill when he abandoned Oikawa and ran. Dammit, and he was looking forward to going home with him too. The omega sighed, tears starting to form again, heart clenching painfully. He had missed the alpha, the times they spent together, missed the comfort of knowing that Oikawa would always be there. Even the small acts of affection they shared with no ulterior motives other than care and concern. He missed them all. And royally screwed it up by running off.

And getting cornered by a stinky alpha.

And getting help from Ushijima.

And almost ruining his kouhai’s life.

How was he going to face them when they come back? And Oikawa, what was he going to  _ think  _ if he smells Ushiwaka on him? And Yahaba? His own pup, how was he going to face him? How could he?

A fresh wave of tears fell as he pictured the apprehension and disappointment on his pack mate’s faces.  _ Fuckfuckfuck  _ he couldn’t do this, not while he was in this state. Oikawa was coming home soon too, and with his girlfriend, it was just a recipe for disaster. He’d bring her over while he was in heat, the pack would be sitting outside, eating and he would be in his room, listening to them,  _ knowing  _ that his alpha was with another omega, flirting with another omega, showing and giving undivided attention to her.

Honestly, even Iwaizumi himself didn’t know why just thinking about it hurt so bad. His eyes stung with unshed tears again and his breath hitched as his heart swelled painfully. From how much he loved the asshole and from how impossible his crush was.

With his face scrunched up, eyes and nose red from crying, wet streaks marking his flushed cheeks and a quivering frown etched into his brows, he made steady work of shoving whatever he needed into his mini luggage. Whatever he needed for a five day trip out, away while in heat.

Iwaizumi knew it was dumb in the back of his head, dangerous and stupid, but  _ he  _ was the best bet for Hajime who needed a place to crash while his heat blew over. Somewhere close, with someone with either really good self control or is omega or…someone with no interest in sex.

///

Ushijima had little to no interest in sex. Not that he was impotent, but he had spent his whole life being a volleyball nerd. Watching matches instead of porn, learning volleyball techniques instead of flirting techniques, hanging out with his teammates and his coaches instead of the people who expressed interest in him. Alphas, betas, and omegas alike. The thing was he didn’t think it was weird that even when he saw a beautiful person or had his team mate go into heat in front of him, he didn’t have any inappropriate thoughts. No desperate urge to strike a conversation or to fuck him.

And iwaizumi was no different. The only reason why he had such a strong reaction was due to the closeness, he reasoned. Other than that, there wasn’t anything else particularly attractive about him. when he first found out Iwaizumi Hajime was an omega, he was surprised, because… there was nothing that screamed omega about the male. And his first thought was ‘ _ if he had been an alpha, he would have had a slight possibility of going pro, even if he would be second league at best. _ ’

All in all, he kinda pitied the furious omega, … Ushijima guessed if Iwaizumi didn’t mind mating with a female, then perhaps – his doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts.

the tall male strolled casually to his door and opened it, coming face to face with an angry omega furiously wiping away their tears and trying to halt their sniffling.

“Iwaizumi…wha-”

“Help me. Please?”

He was about to reject when his nose was hit by the sudden spike of distress in the air.  _ When was Iwaizumi’s scent this strong?  _ “…Ok. Nobody else lives here anyway.”

_ Maybe if he treats Iwaizumi right Oikawa will be more willing to se-Nonono Wakatoshi stop. _

He really needed to re-evaluate his morals, he thought, as he guided Hajime into his spare bedroom. It was utilised when one of his teammates needed a place to crash, but, that hadn’t happened in a while so there shouldn’t be any lingering alpha scent on it.

“Here, you can use this room if you like.”

The shorter nodded listlessly, still sniffling, and shot a glance at Ushijima, as if to say ‘thanks’. After that awkward exchange, the door clicked shut and the alpha was left standing alone in his living room, feeling more out of place than ever, in his own house, because  _ what did he just do again? _ .

A few minutes later, he learned that one should never spend too much time in front of a door to an omega in heat, if they didn’t want to know how the person sounded like when they moaned. 

 

Positively embarrassed, Ushijima decided to busy himself in the kitchen, at the last minute remembering to make dinner for two, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? i didnt really beta read this chap sooo ill probably do it next time? hope yall liked the tiny twist?? sorry if i made kyoutani seem like a jerk. but i really wanted to incorporate his primal nature into the fic and for yahaba to have a genuine impact on his life


	5. nipple play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times and pack stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm, im not giving up on this fic, but university has started and im trying sooo, sorry i guess updates wont be as frequent!

As soon as the door closed, he was on his knees, gasping as his pussy pushed out thick wads of slick, preparing itself for the non-existent alpha, his dick practically leaking pre-come. It was so warm, the clothes felt like they were burning his skin with every brush and he needed them off  _ now _ . He pulled down his pants with one hand and shivered when he traced the string of slick connecting his wet cunt to his Godzilla underwear (I’M SORRY). Making a new nest while knees deep into a wave of non-stop pleasure wasn’t easy and was very distracting. Every so often, he would have to use a towel or a pillow in his hand to frantically hump against his pussy as a tool to get himself off and to soak up the mess spurting from both his genitals. At a particularly strong wave of pleasure, Iwaizumi shoved the pillow he intended to fit into the perfect space on his nest roughly between his bent legs and rutted against the fabric. Each time he pressed it up against his hole he’d tremble from how good it felt, how much relief it brought to his desperate body. He could feel his abdomen tightening, putting pressure on his full bladder of slick.

Ohh shit, he’d really have to apologize lat-

“AHHH! AHH! AAAHHHHH!!” his both hand gripped the pillow tightly, moving it up and down at a fast pace while his cunt poured out long jets of thick, clear squirt, against the pillow. The squelching sounds resounded around the room, but he couldn’t seem to stop. The orgasm was continuous and when rubbing his gaping lips on the slick pillow wasn’t enough, he grabbed a towel and shoved it up his hole as much as he could, and came again, with the rest of the towel dangling freely between his thighs. The friction from a dry towel too satisfying for his greedy sex.

He straightened himself with the towel still lodged inside him and got back to putting his nest together with shaky hands. The friction of the fabric against his walls helped to keep him focused (or as much as an omega  _ could  _ during a heat) and helped control the mess of squirt and slick Iwaizumi was sure he was making. It felt kinda sexy too, like a tail between his legs, literally.

He came with his knees bent, with his body as straight as a rod, head bent, hands fisting his dick as he shot his load and as he squatted down to add the final touches, knees spread wide, pussy fully exposed with a towel hanging out. His hole only gave a shallow clench as warning before he was thrusted into a powerful orgasm, falling on his ass as he came over and over, his hand blindly grabbed a nearby dildo (that’s right, great planning is very useful), ramming the toy in. The sensation made his eyes roll back, mouth open in a silent scream.

Using the ends of the towel still sticking out from around his stretched pussy as a handle to prevent slippage, he thrusted it in and out of himself while using the other hand to hold his ankle above his head, allowing his hole to stretch wonderfully around the towel and toy. Within seconds of frantic thrusting he was squirting again and pulled the toy with the towel out just as his body lost control, dick at full attention cumming in thick ropes reaching his chin, bladder pushing out both piss and squirt in a thick jet aimed at the corner of his nest.

“FUCK!” Hajime gasped loudly.

His chest started to tingle, sensation concentrating at his peaks, and when he brought the slick towel covered dildo to press against his nub as his other hand twisted the other nipple, his body convulsed inward, toes curling and legs shaking as he orgasmed again, while orgasming. This time he was definitely peeing as he came, relief washing over his vagina and body. When the orgasm died down, which felt like ages, Iwaizumi rolled himself into his nest and forced himself to rest. It was only going to get more intense.

///

Oikawa was worried when he didn’t see Iwaizumi at the gate but was told that people saw him on the path to the way home. He thought he had nothing to worry. After all, he had no doubt that his childhood friend could take care of himself and ended up having one of the most awkward dinner dates with his current girlfriend. Subconsciously, he knew that she wasn’t very happy with the way he kept glancing at his phone, however, he couldn’t bring himself to care. The alpha in him could sense it, something was off, not  _ wrong,  _ but off. And the feeling made him feel restless.

“Tooru. Tooru, are you listening?” the brunet glanced up from shoving food into his mouth. Surprise evident on his face before he swallowed and glanced sheepishly away.

“Gomen, Haru-chan it’s just- uhm.. volleyball, y’know with Ushiwaka and the senpais...” he trailed off, but the petite female sitting opposite him only gazed at him with an unreadable expression.

She sighed before turning her attention back to her food, saying softly but clearly, “..Right.” her tone held no anger, but Kondou finished the last of her meal in two swift bites. “this dinner was long over, wasn’t it?”

Oikawa bit his lip, and found that he had no words to say. She was right, and this was clearly being unfair to her. 

“...Sor-”

“Don’t apologize!...I.. We both... had a part to play in this.”

Yet again, the alpha was at a loss for words and resigned to sit silently. A cold silence settled over the warm romantic dinner at the table for two. 

 

On a warm summer’s day after lectures, the omega had approached him, confessing her feelings with a nervous expression. He had rejected her. You see, Oikawa was not oblivious to his feelings for his best friend and realised he probably harbored some intimate affections toward the tanned male. However, he didn’t want to risk his friendship by acting on feelings he wasn’t even sure was romantic. Besides, Iwa-chan deserved someone better than himself. He seemed to have an unshakable ability to annoy the other without fail at least once a day. 

 

He hadn’t meant to spill his emotions to a stranger, but Kondou Haruna was no pushover. She came back relentlessly, she made bentos for him, took notes for him, bought medicine for him when he was ill, she did everything a good friend would and more. By Autumn, where she confessed a second time after growing closer to the setter, he thought it would be in both their interests to tell her his reason for being unable to reciprocate her feelings.

 

She had taken it surprisingly well, and even initiated a compromise. 

 

She was willing to date him to help him sort out his emotions. But in exchange, just for a while,  _ ‘no matter how short’  _ she had said, Oikawa Tooru would try to have her as his girlfriend. To see if his affections were truly romantic and if she stood a chance. 

 

They became closer. More time was spent with her. More secrets and smiles were exchanged. She truly became his friend, and for a while, they felt like they did have some chemistry. But the moment Iwaizumi announced his upcoming heat, he was on edge whenever he wasn't around the male, and silently they both knew nothing had changed.

 

Now, seeing a sad smile force itself onto her face as he bid her goodbye, caused a surge of guilt rise up from within and was too busy mulling over his own thoughts, he didn’t see Kyoutani coming to stand nervously in front of him, blocking his path. He glanced up at the sound of a grunt.

 

“I-It’s Iwaizumi senpai, uhm… I- ” Kyoutani was cut off with a low growl. 

 

“Why… do you smell like Iwa-chan in heat?” 

 

The smaller alpha barely opened his mouth to defend himself before he was grabbed roughly by his shoulders, a wild eyed Oikawa drawing his fist back. Kyoutani stood rooted to the spot, both from fear of the head alpha and from the promise that he was dead meat, judging from the tight grip on his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the sure impact.

 

“OIKAWA STOP!”

 

Running towards them were the rest of their pack, pausing a few feet away from the two alphas, as if wary of coming too close. “Oikawa, calm down, don’t do something you will regret.” Oikawa whirled around and glared at Hanamaki, but the tall omega stood his ground, speaking to his pack alpha with levelled eyes.

 

“Look, shitty captain, if Kyoutani did something-” Oikawa growled “then our kouhai would smell much stronger of him right now. And, you’re getting your priorities wrong, we should be checking on Iwaizumi. He just went into heat right? We need to prepare food and water for the next few days.” 

 

The brunet opened his mouth, as if to protest, but clamped it shut again with a pout, having no words to counter the argument or suggestion.

 

“Oikawa!....senpai… I.. just wanted to tell you that.. I almost did something unforgivable, but Iwaizumi senpai helped me come to my senses. And if you want to hit me, fine,... ‘cos it’s shitty. But just this once, you hear me!” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the rest of the pack flinch. 

 

Chocolate eyes regarded the blond cooly; an angry face, a stance as if to intimidate. If not for the words coming out of his mouth, anybody would think the smaller was challenging Oikawa. But the brunet only strolled past Kyoutani, looking frustrated, “ whatever, if Iwa chan forgives you then I do too. Just remember that next time if I catch you, I won’t be able to hold myself back.”

 

Kyoutani stared at his captain’s retreating back in disbelief, he wished Oikawa could have hit him. Then maybe, the guilt when Yahaba came to fuss over him wouldn’t be so painful.

 

///

 

Kyoutani was so dead.

 

“Kyouken chan, ...Where. Is. He.” 

 

“I-” 

 

“Oikawa senpai, it’s not his fault. So please, don’t.” the tall beta pulled the shorter alpha behind him. “He told you everything already. If  _ I _ can believe him, so can you.” Yahaba stood with his chin up and eyes ablaze despite the head alpha’s cold stare. Oikawa growled a warning, but Yahaba only seemed to tense to prepare for a blow he wouldn't dodge. Behind him, the blond was frozen, with fear and disbelief that his mate was yet again protecting him. Makki and Mattsun were looking around the apartment, trying to dig for any explanation as to why they couldn’t find the spiky haired man. 

 

Who was supposed to be in heat, and hence supposed to be locked up in his bedroom, which they found vacant _. Vacant.  _

 

Tooru was livid. Iwa-chan was missing during his heat. How could he be? Iwa-chan was always a man who had everything under control! He would have told the pack, told  _ him.  _ That he was going to spend this heat somewhere else! His mind was jack-rabbiting through all sorts of nasty scenarios. Iwa-chan getting kidnapped, Iwa-chan getting lost, Iwa-chan still waiting at the school gate because Oikawa couldn’t find him and left first after searching for an hour. Wait, scratch that, Iwa-chan wouldn’t be so stupid. 

 

_ Iwa-chan getting raped.  _

 

Oh. oh, volleyball saints, he had to find Iwa-chan  _ now.  _ Oikawa took a deep breath, panicking was never good for him, he learnt that in junior high. 

 

“Oikawa! He left a note on the fridge, and he’s at….” 

 

Hanamaki snapped his mouth shut and glanced nervously up. Matsukawa was about to peer at the note in his mate’s hand when a few knocks sounded at the door.

 

The brunet beelined to the front door and threw it open with a breathy, “Iwa-chan!” but was harshly disappointed when he met with tall instead of short and the scent of alpha instead of omega.

 

Immediately, the pack was on defense. 

 

“ _ Ushiwaka?  _ What is he doing here?” Yahaba blurted out then immediately regretted it.

 

“Good evening, Oikawa. I just came by to notify you that Iwaizumi is temporarily staying over at my place, next door.” And if Oikawa was a little surprised by his visit, he was positively shocked now. 

 

“What? Why would  _ Iwa-chan  _ stay at  _ your  _ place?” he whispered, the expression on the shorter male’s face was one Ushijima could only describe as mortified. Ushiwaka ‘ _ Hmmm _ ’ed and crossed his arms saying, “I don’t know. But I’m not that bad of a person to deny someone asking for help. And if you want me to return him, I will. I’m not looking for a fight. However,  _ he  _ approached  _ me _ , not the other way round.” 

 

Ushijima was pretty sure he could take on this team in volleyball, but not in a fist fight while they believe their vice captain was his hostage.

 

Matsukawa piped up just before his friend could accuse Ushiwaka of kidnapping and informed that Iwaizumi had indeed chosen to stay at Ushijima’s temporarily. His announcement was met with shocked silence and a small,  _ what,  _ but the silence was quickly broken when Ushijima decided that  _ that  _ would be the right time to try and excuse himself. Which was met by various shouting and scrambling. 

 

“How do i know you’re not going to take advantage of his situation, huh?”

 

“Believe me or not, Oikawa, i wouldn’t ever do that to a defenseless person.”

 

“And how do i know you’re not lying?”

 

“Do you trust Iwaizumi?”

 

“I-I do but-”

 

“Do you trust his judgement?”

 

“I-”

 

“Iwaizumi trusted me. So if you trust him, trust his judgement.”

 

Oikawa took a deep breath. Heck, Iwa-chan staying at this guy’s house is almost worse that Iwa-chan getting-  _ Nooonononoono  _ definitely not worse. He took that back. But- but-  _ Ushiwaka  _ really? A childish part of his mind screamed,  _ I thought Iwa-chan was on my side.  _ But he honestly had no rebuttal even though he knew he had tons more to say. Like how Iwa-chan must’ve been too delirious to make a decision like  _ that. _

 

“Okay, but only until we make sure you know how to care for him. He is our pack mate after all.”

 

“Right! Iwa-chan is  _ ours  _ after all, so I need to check.” Oikawa knew he really shouldn’t sound so smug about it, but.

 

Ushijima only cocked a brow and murmured an agreement. A quick five minutes later and with the younger members ordered to stay home, Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were, for the first time stepping foot into Ushiwaka’s apartment.

 

As per the ‘no alpha allowed unless it’s drinks or snacks’ rule during heat time, the three dark haired men stayed in the livingroom and kitchen while the only strawberry haired man peeked inside the guestroom Iwaizumi was supposedly going to spend his heat in. 

 

Inside he was. Hanamaki smiled at the sight. 

 

How could he not? When his usually alert and always frowning and kicking peoples’ ass friend was dozing gently in his newly cleaned nest, if the laundry basket at the side indicated anything.  _ Looks like this heat is a pretty strong one, if he used the basket,  _ Hanamaki mentally noted,  _ looks like I’ll have to frequent this place to collect the laundry.  _ The lanky male reached into his bag to pull out some premade onigiris he brought over when a loud growl caught him off guard. Oh, no, not the type from an animal, but from a terribly hungry stomach. 

 

He nearly burst out laughing, even for a bundle of sleeping muscle, that was pretty darn cute. ...Yea, it probably won’t be as cute if he heard. Still, when  _ did  _ Iwaizumi last eat? 

 

Gently, Hanamaki shook the sleeping form awake and hovered the box of opened onigiris near his face. 

 

“Yo, ace, here’s your what, first meal of the day?”

 

“Second, and thanks.” Hajime sat up stiffly and started to devour the rice balls, up till the third one, where he realised why his friend still haven’t left and was sitting quietly, observing him with a pleased smile on his face.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

 

“Heheheh… so.. Were my onigiris that good you forgot you  _ chose  _ to stay at  _ Ushiwaka’s  _ place while in heat or?” the ‘cute’ bundle of muscle smacked the lid of the lunchbox on Hanamakki’s face.

 

“Sorry... it was the closest… and the safest.” Iwaizumi stared at the crooked volleyball onigiri in his hand, he really didn’t mean to hurt them. “But.. I can’t, at least for now, I can’t stay over there. He told me- no, it seemed as if he was asking me. _My permission_ , to bring his _girlfriend_ over. What was I supposed to say?- _Fuck!_ ” bringing his arm up to wipe away frustrated tears, he continued “There’s no way i could say no!”

 

The other man could only look away, maybe in guilt, maybe in pity.

 

There was a time when he would have told Iwaizumi to ‘go for it’ or ‘express your feelings clearer!’, but after seeing the heartbroken smile his fellow omega had on his face when he came home one day, announcing he had congratulated Oikawa on getting together with ‘Kondou Haruna’, all words failed him. And that was that,... they never brought it up again. 

 

“So… you said yes?” 

“was i not supposed to? What kind of friend am I if I denied his happiness?” 

 

“Well, you could have asked to delay it, he would have-”

 

“I know he would have!  _ Fuck!  _ He’s so fucking stupid. That’s why i didn’t ask. He looks so happy with her, Makki, you should have seen his smile.” Hanamaki swallowed the lump forming in his throat, he was too familiar with the tear-streaked face his friend was currently wearing. He wished he wasn’t. “But it still hurts. So bad.”

 

Hanamaki dutifully nodded _ ,  _ passing tissue for Iwaizumi to scrub at his tear streaks stubbornly, sniffing angrily and crying all over again.

 

“I won’t be able to- to have my heat peacefully  _ knowing...  _ they are on the other side of my door talking about marriage, kids, starting a family. Planning out all i ever wanted.” his voice wavered as he finished, teary eyes searching his friend’s face for understanding and approval. “Let me stay here.”

 

The strawberry haired male was silent.  _ Oikawa seeking permission was something. Wasn’t it? Or was it nothing? Which was it? Damn it, was he going to break Iwaizumi’s heart again?  _ He couldn’t, not a second time. The best thing to do right now as a friend is help him get over his childhood crush. 

 

“Fine. it’s not like we were here to take you away, actually. We trust you. And Oikawa….he’s uncomfortable but he’ll live,” standing up, he grinned down at his friend, “you know how he is.”

 

“Yeah” Hajime smiled albeit a little watery, only because he knew too well. And the door shut.

 

///

 

Wakatoshi stood disgruntled at the doorway. He knew this was a so-called ‘inspection’ but this was… he didn’t know what this was. Matsukawa and Oikawa were poking all over his house! Opening every kitchen drawer and fridge compartment, criticizing his snack choices, furniture choices,  _ clothes  _ choices? Okay that was just one of them, but really? Just because he lived alone doesn’t mean he had bad taste. Luckily, the curly haired alpha passed his house  before Oikawa could demand any changes be made and was dragged out by Hanamaki who had emerged from the guest room. 

 

Ushijima sighed, relieved that once again peace had returned to his apartment. He looked around, remembering what Oikawa had said. It couldn’t be that bad…. Could it? He supposed he hadn’t taken care of an omega in heat before but how hard could it be right?

 

///

 

No. 

 

Apparently according to the book he had bought during his morning Saturday run, you can’t just leave an omega in heat alone until it passes. They had to be brought food and water regularly as they would forget to eat and drink and the heat would burn up more energy than normal. The nest could be dirty after a wave and in most cases the alpha would help to clean but some omegas were territorial and would choose to clean it themselves. He wondered if Iwaizumi needed help cleaning. There was something called squirting too, something that was considered a bonus if the omega could do it… Ushijima’s cheeks flushed. He definitely saw the tall omega bring a pile of laundry on his way out which was drenched in Iwaizumi’s scent. 

 

Foods high in sugar and calories are best, no caffeine till it’s over, a healthy dose of fruits would be healthy. And of course, wet wipes always came in handy. Hm, he didn’t know omegas during heat needed so much work, but nonetheless, he jogged to a nearby supermarket to pick up the things he read on the magazine. 

 

  1. Supersoft toilet paper roll
  2. Air freshener that is supposedly gentle on the omega’s nose
  3. Supersoft wet wipes



 

.

.

.

 

For the first time, Ushijima had trouble going through his front door, not because of his height but because of the four very bulky shopping bags he was carrying. His frustrated huff melted into the air as mist. 

 

A few clanking, grunting and a couple of shoving later, the goods had been stored and the house was once again neat and tidy. It was nearly afternoon, which meant lunch. Instinctively, he thought of Iwaizumi, would he want lunch? The book had told him that they eat only in between waves, so… was his morning wave done or did it even work like that. Alas, all the pacing brought him face to face with Iwaizumi’s door (well technically it was his), knuckles rapping on the wooden surface. “AH! FUCK-- KAWA” a long drawn out moan filled the silence that seemed to stretch. Shiratorizawa’s ace turned around and left stiffly. No, he definitely did not have a blush on his face. 

 

Lunch was quiet, but he was thankful for it because his head hurt. ‘Kawa’, that, was not a moan. It was a name. Very presumably,  _ Oikawa’s  _ name. Which brings him back to, why was Iwaizumi moaning his name, was it just a reflex, could certain omegas get angry in heat without any trigger? Or had they dated before? Did Oikawa  _ know?  _ No, he couldn’t have, not with the way he was acting. So now his problem was, what was he going to do, he was the literal cockblock- or not, ‘cos Oikawahasagirlfried. 

 

This was too much, his brain was made to comprehend volleyball signals and tactics, not an unrequited love story - and the empty bowl staring angrily at him demanded to be washed now. So he did just that. 

 

///

 

Iwaizumi woke from his sleep with a shuddering orgasm coating both his holes with a thick layer of slick. Another day, another wave. The omega groaned and tightened his legs, hoping for any sort of friction. Except instead of skin, his supple thighs clamped around the ball of blanket and sheets lying in between and his wet lips met with the rougher material of his sheets. The tickle of a folded corner of the sheet sliding shallowly between his walls forced yet another shudder out of his limp body and he sighed through the mini climax.

 

Honestly, he was still sleepy but his genitalia was wide awake and itching for some action. He huffed shallowly into the chilly air and arched his neck, languidly trailing his hands over his body. From his chest, thumbs flicking the hard nipples, to his torso, below his belly button, to just above his dick, before firmly grasping Hajime Jr. with a hand, his fingers lightly tracing his clit just below. A wave of warmth washed over him as his body was slowly but surely stimulated, his cheeks flushed and his stomach grew hot and the places he was currently stimulating started to feel warm. 

 

Hajime moaned, and swallowed the saliva accumulating in his mouth. He was so wet. A glance down confirmed that other than his dick, his nipples felt the same way. Standing at attention were twin peaks, dark red and dusky, oversensitive. He lifted his hand teasing his cunt and reached up to roll a nub experimentally- and a high whine ripped from his throat, it was  _ sensitive _ . Iwaizumi Jr. gave a little spurt of excitement and one hand became two hands playing with his hard nipples. It was a lot of rolling, tugging and pinching. Halfway through, he had closed his eyes and bent his legs, toes curling tight as he got wetter. Hajime’s brows furrowed as he concentrated on the sensations assaulting his hard nubs, twisting and pinching them in a more hurried manner as he got closer to the edge. His body felt tense all the way to his chest and his nipples seemed to have a mind of their own, getting more and more sensitive with each touch. The arousal from the flicking and rolling shooting straight down to his cock and vagina. He whimpered helplessly as a sharp wave of pleasure from his tips made his cock jump. Fuck, was he seriously going to come like this? From just his- 

 

“OH! Oh fuck- fuck- AHHHH!” he squirted high into the air with his fingers pinching his now red nubs, cock jumping and pumping streaks of white onto his belly.

 

His whole body was quaking from the orgasm and Iwaizumi let his hands roam his chest more greedily. A couple more tugs and tweaks and he was cumming again with a strained gasp; and again with his body curling in on itself; and again, with his cunt desperately rutting against the crumpled ball of sheets, wetting them obscenely. He came five more times with just his nipples. They were too sensitive, and the omega knew if he tortured them anymore than this, he would be able to come by just brushing his palms over them. In the end, he settled for the nipple pumps he had purchased recently (‘ _ you’re at the prime age Hajime, certain parts will get sensitive, getting these will help’ _ ) but of course a stray orgasm caught him and he was forced to bend over the small box, elbows preventing his face from smashing into the floor, abs and shoulders flexing as his cunt spasmed rapidly, whole body shivering from the effort and pleasure of a drawn out hands-free orgasm. At one point, Iwaizumi watched his slick spurt out in uneven volumes, generously coating his thighs and pussy, some larger globes slowly lowering themselves to the floor only hanging by a clear string of fluid. The sight itself made him moan again and he humped the edge of the toy box, his tip just catching onto the rim as he came.

 

Two more back to back orgasms in that position later, the male stood on wobbly legs and waddled back to his nest. After settling into position- legs ajar hanging over the sides of his nest with the sheets draped on his sex, Iwaizumi attached the nipple pumps and switched them on. The reaction was almost immediate. 

 

He started to come, hips jumping sporadically, abdomen flexing as it pushed through wave after wave, pussy thrusting into nothing. Hajime was so horny, all the shallow climaxes weren’t doing much other than drenching his sex, until the mini vibrators in the bell of the pumps started to move. The omega howled, his body arched and his cunt literally pushed out a huge jet of squirt through the sheets. 

 

His nipples were overstimulated from being constantly sucked on and having a vibrator at their tips. All coherent thoughts turned to mush and Iwaizumi shut his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks, drool dripping down his chin. He felt crazy; he hadn’t even stopped humping (and squirting) into thin air and the sheets dragging on his sex started to feel itchy. He was probably going to send himself on an overdrive, but rational thoughts be damned- he grabbed the ball of sheets and pressed them onto his wet lips, and started humping his sheets vigorously. Crying out as he came so hard, his legs snapped shut and his dick jumped and squirted semen. The sheets also turning a darker shade of gray quickly. 

 

But this wave was long from over, Iwaizumi grabbed a dildo with bumps and started to press it in. What he had cried out, he didn’t know, and he only hoped his housemate hadn’t heard. With that silent wish, he thrusted the dildo into his pussy and started pounding, cumming over and over as images of a certain alpha filled his mind. 

 

///

 

A wave of shame washed over his post coital body. Oikawa would be so disappointed in him and  _ how would he face Kondou? _ , but the worst thing was, he didn’t feel a shred of remorse. Thinking about Oikawa fucking him, doing him,  _ loving  _ him felt so  _ right.  _

 

In the past, when him and Oikawa were still able to sleep in the same bed with nothing coming in between them, he would imagine that the future to be like that - spending their lives together, going through thick and thin every second of the way, it didn’t matter which gender they’d be. They’d be each other’s pillar and would always be by the other’s side. Iwaizumi vowed to always make Oikawa the priority, to be the pillar his snotty, overly emotional friend needed and he knew that it was the same for Oikawa. 

 

It’s just,.. he never thought about what would happen when they both found someone else, his naive pre-pubescent mind thought nothing would change. Till his friend got a girlfriend. Then, he had another revelation - it never mattered if he wasn’t Oikawa’s first, because he knew Oikawa would always be his priority. It had shattered his young teen heart, realising that they would one day be apart.  

 

Hajime had watched girl after girl, sometimes omega, sometimes betas, sometimes guys. With each failed relationship, he felt a horrid sense of satisfaction and relief. He just knew instinctively that it wouldn’t work out, and for a while it reassured him. But now? He wasn’t so sure. Kondou Haruna was unforeseen, she wasn’t like any other ex, she seemed to actually  _ know  _ the alpha. And it sent alarm bells ringing in the omega’s head.

 

Iwaizumi knew too, that if he were going to let things be, he would never have a taste of loving his best friend. 

 

So, he closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to anyone willing to listen. For just one night, he prayed, to have all of Tooru’s affection, to know what it’s like to be his lover, to be a part of his heart, to care for him and to make love to him. Just one night will do, he would let the alpha go after that and watch from the side like the unfortunate side character who fell for the main lead. 

 

Just one night to make his first time perfect, like how he had dreamed. 

 

He would give his body. He had heard alpha’s liked it when the omega hadn’t made love to another. He hoped that alone would make up for everything else he lacked. He hoped it would be enough to entice the alpha. He really hoped that Oikawa wouldn’t recognize him, lest he get a fright. He really hoped someone would listen to his prayer.

And if a day comes, when Oikawa is disgusted when he finds out, then he would pack his things and leave without complaint. That was his price to pay.  _ But _ ,  _ he wouldn’t regret it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it?? please leave a comment cos it really motivates me to write more :)


	6. the sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to do what is right or what is wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do tell me if ive made any mistakes

Red eyes stared down at the vibrating cell. Small screen lighting up with the caller id he was too familiar with. But it wasn’t his phone, it was his friend’s, whom, was supposed to have broken up with their former captain. 

 

“Helloo! Tendou Satori speaking, to what business does our Semi have with you, former captain-kun?”

 

“Tendou? I thought this was- … nevermind. Is Semi there?”

 

The red head frowned. “I’ll ask again, what business.”

 

Ushijima knew there was no way getting out of this one. “It’s about Iwaizumi, from Seijoh, he’s staying over at my place and i need Semi’s advice t-”

 

“Captain.” that voice meant no questions, and the alpha on the other end of the line obeyed. “You called your ex, to have him help you with another omega?”

 

“Eita said he had moved on so i thought, ”

 

“Yes, yes yes yes he has, and he is now with me, and i don’t appreciate my partners talking to their exes. SO. tata~”

 

The long monotonous beeps signalled the end of the conversation with his former teammate.  _ Great, just great. _ He sighed into his palms and plopped down on his couch.

 

///

 

“Who was that?” Semi Eita asked, coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Nobody!” came the quick reply. Tendou glanced up from where he was staring at the small screen and immediately regretted noticing how good the omega looked wet. 

 

The omega nodded, looking thoughtful as he pulled on some clothes. “So… it was Ushijima.” the alpha’s almost-boner deflated. “What? No! Nonono! He- ” He snapped his mouth shut with a look. The pair knew each other too well, it was impossible to lie to one another and in the end Satori spilled everything. 

 

Semi had taken the news better than the alpha had expected; only nodding along and humming in response. A far cry from how he was acting after he had broken up. It was a mess then and Tendou had been the one to accompany Semi through it - he would not stand for the same thing to happen. “Are you not mad? After all he’s done?” the redhead asked meekly, slightly disappointed but not surprised when the omega shook his head. 

 

“Like you said, I have moved on -”

 

“Eep!”

 

“ - but not with you. And even if I do date somebody else now, you know my feelings for him won’t change.”

 

The pregnant pause that followed was filled with the sizzling of the pan and a small sigh. But he supposed it was right, Semi had always been like that, unconditional love, even if their former pack had yet to move in together. 

 

No words were exchanged, but both knew the other was thinking of two years ago, when the gray haired omega was at his worst. Nights spent coaxing him to eat, to talk, to cry. 

 

It took a year and a friend to let the tears fall freely.

 

///

 

“I can’t believe it! Are we just going to leave Iwa-chan at that.. That asshole’s place?!” Oikawa cried in exasperation almost pulling his hair out. “What if he does something to Iwa-chan while we’re gone?”

 

“We  _ have  _ been gone, Oikawa, he hasn’t done anything!”

 

“And  _ nothing  _ will change. Heck, if we’re lucky, his heat will finally break by tonight and by the time we get back from this party, Iwaizumi would be sound asleep in his  _ own  _ room.”

 

“But Iwa-chan”

 

“No buts Oikawa! Now let’s go before we’re late.”

 

The door shut with a click, engulfing the living room in darkness. 

 

Thirty minutes later, the door creaked open. Iwaizumi breathed in the familiar smell of his pack. He had missed this in the week he was gone. But this was no time to soak in the nostalgia, he had to get to the party he promised Kuroo. Tonight was going to be the night he would finally move forward.

 

///

 

Yeah, parties definitely weren’t his thing, Iwaizumi thought. Fingers gently caressing the stand of the wine glass, swirling the liquid lazily. It was too hot, too noisy. But he wasn’t distracted enough to not notice a body sliding into the seat next to him. 

 

“Iwaizumi from volleyball right? I’m Kidou from basketball. What’s an omega fresh out of heat doing here? Desperate to get fucked?”

 

Iwaizumi snorted, “And you must be desperate to get your ass kicked. Don’t try me.”

 

“....but you’re definitely here for something. Is it Oi-”  _ thud!  _

 

The omega swallowed the bitter taste from drinking the wine in one gulp. “Buy me something stronger and you walk out of here without a broken nose.” 

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“BWAHAHAHAHA! Okok i’ll buy it, but only ‘cause you’re amusing.” the other alpha slid a bill over to the bartender, ordering tequila for two. 

 

The two sipped on their drinks, making small talk, pick up lines and insults were exchanged comfortably. 

 

“So, about yourrr… crush,” Kidou started when he deemed Iwaizumi was sufficiently tipsy, “why don’t, you just” He slid closer. “Think of me...” his arms ghosted over the omega’s back, fingertips barely touching his waist, “as him,” The beta moved his mouth down to whisper on the shell of Hajime’s ear, “and we can fuc-”

 

The same instant Iwaizumi shoved the basketball player away, a hand slammed down on the table between the two. The stranger’s arm blocking Iwaizumi’s view of Kidou’s face.

 

“The fu- Oikawa?! Woah are you drunk? Where is Makki and Mattsun?” The stranger, whom Iwaizumi realised was Oikawa, was beet red and looked in a daze as he glared at his friend. “Therr makin’ out. And Iwa-chan should juzz ss’ay a virgin!” despite the situation, looking at his best friend’s cute frown on his flushed face, Hajime couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. It was always Oikawa who unknowingly made things better. 

 

“Alright big guy, let’s get you some place to sit.”  _ Somewhere quiet with no eyes on us.  _ He stood from his stool and slung the taller alpha’s arm over his shoulder. “And sorry, Kidou, it’s nice meeting you but I’m reserving myself for someone else.” the other only gave a lopsided smile, shaking his head and gulping down his drink. 

 

At times, Iwaizumi cursed his growth spurt for stopping short and this was one of those times. I mean, it really wasn’t favourable for a guy his height to be pushing through throngs of people with his tall(er) friend leaning on him like a walking stick. 

 

Damn, just how much did he drink? Makki and Mattsun was so going to get it from him when he got back. A few more shoves and a couple of apologies later, he found Kuroo with a protective arm around Kenma while actively talking to some other people Iwaizumi didn’t recognize. He tried shouting to the Nekoma’s ex captain over the music to no avail and that’s when Oikawa decides to wake up and grab the target by the shoulder, screaming “IWA-CHAN’S CALLING! DON’T FUCKIN’ IGNORE HIM!” and slipped on Kuroo’s bomber jacket, falling face first to the dance floor. 

 

All eyes were definitely on him now.

 

“Iwaizumi? Shit I’m sorry i didn’t realise you were calling me, and uhm, I don’t think your captain is doing too well, want a room?”  _ not well indeed  _ Iwaizumi thinks as their friends try to get Tooru back on his feet - which was not happening by the way. In the end, Kenma showed them the private room upstairs with his alpha just behind him ( _ “I’m fine by myself, Kuroo.” “Yea, I know” “...” “...” >_> _ ) 

 

“Thanks, Kenma, Kuroo. I’ll take it from here.” Iwaizumi says as the blond closes the door politely. It shuts with a click resounding in the silence that follows, reminding the omega that he was alone. With an unconscious Oikawa, with on one else here.  _ This is perfect. It’s now or never.  _ But another part of him screamed at him not to rape his best friend.  _ But you’ve saved your body for him till now! Do you really intend to die a virgin?!  _

 

_ ‘Cos he will never be yours.  _

 

_ This is your last chance before he moves on without you.  _

 

_ After tonight you won’t be the single largest presence by his side anymore, whether you do it or not. _

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

Tried to imagine what life would be like if he didn’t do it; everything would go back to normal, Oikawa would start to officially date Kondou and he would try for the tenth time to move on from his unrequited crush. 

 

If he did… he wouldn’t be able to look at Kondou and Oikawa or anybody else in the eyes. But he wouldn’t have any regrets, he would be able to find closure, in essence, only he himself would benefit. 

 

_ If word got out, Oikawa might leave me _ . The thought alone made his stomach churn. 

 

He couldn’t risk it. 

 

He needed Oikawa in his life, if not a lover then as a friend if not a friend then a pack leader and if not that, then.. then … what. Iwaizumi realised with a defeated smile, he couldn’t bring himself to picture a future without his first love.

 

Now, looking at Tooru’s relaxed face, Hajime could see how beautiful he truly was. And how precious these last few moments were. He had made his decision. 

 

Combing back the brunet’s fringe with one hand, Iwaizumi stood up and leaned over the sleeping form. Tears gathered in his eyes as he pressed chapped lips onto the pale forehead. He held it there for a second, then two, then three. Till his eyelashes were wet and the tears rolled down Oikawa’s brows. Gently, he took his friend’s face in his hands and wiped of the tear streaks and it felt so right, even if it were just for a second. 

 

Hajime stared at his eyes, his nose, his cheekbones, his lashes, his lips. In that moment, everything seemed perfect, in that moment, it seemed as if they were lovers.  _ Just for one more second  _ Hajime sighed _.  _ He leaned down and brushed his lips against Oikawa’s. It felt soft. And comforting. As if everything was going to be alright. For that one more second, they were lovers. 

 

“Goodbye, Tooru.” Hajime whispered.  _ And thanks for taking my first. _

 

The omega straightened his body and turned to the door, picking his things from the side. He had to leave now, or he would regret his decision, and so he did just that.

 

Or so he thought. Iwaizumi had only taken a step away from the bed when a hand grabbed his arm. He felt his heart stop.  _ Had he woken? For how long? Did he see anything?  _ “Don’t…. Go.” Iwaizumi knew he was so fucked. A fresh wave of tears started to build up and he barely held back a choked sob. “..please?”

 

He took one step back, not trusting his voice to be steady as he regarded Oikawa through a wet sheen. The man was still asleep, physically harmless, but his words cut Hajime up more than he thought possible. 

 

“Don’t cry”

 

“Come here”

 

“You’re beautiful.”, “you’re stunning.”, “you’re everything.”

 

All these words, all so gentle and kind and loving, but none was meant for him. None meant anything either. They were just words from an intoxicated person who was far too delirious to comprehend what had happened and what was happening. Yet, it made the omega ache with joy and sadness.

 

It started with a few comforting kisses, then a few kind words, and then he was sinking down on Oikawa’s dick, raw. Since he had thrown his earlier decision out of the window, he wanted to  _ feel  _ everything. The pain, the pleasure, the heat. And fuck, Iwaizumi never realised how good an actual dick felt. He went down inch by inch, both groaning at the sensation. His walls fluttered and spasmed around the cock sliding into him and when he bottomed out, his pussy involuntarily clenched and he came with a whimper. Damn, he really was a masochist.

  
  


The burn from the friction made everything feel alive and present as Iwaizumi lifted himself up before slowly sliding down. Everything felt so full, he almost wished he didn’t get wet. But the dick pushing on his spot every time he bottomed out made him cum every few thrusts and soon, he was rutting and bouncing shallowly on the alpha’s dick. Iwaizumi threw his head back and panted as he came for the fourth time, clutching both of Oikawa’s hands to his chest. He really was drenched now, from both the slick pouring out from his hole and the mini squirts being forced out of him. Panting from the effort and sensitivity, Hajime rested his body weight on his palms, which were now flat against Oikawa’s chest. He took a moment to look down, wanting to evaluate the mess he made.

 

And nearly came from how hard his pussy clenched from what he saw. His dick was leaking precome non-stop, his vagina was stretched and pushing out slick around the thick organ inside him. Looking back, he hadn’t realised how big Oikawa was till now.  _ Imagine how big he will get when he knots… _ “ah- Tooru! Fuckfuckfuck!” the splash that resounded in the room definitely betrayed his efforts to keep his moans as quiet as possible, but he couldn’t stop it. His hips were moving rapidly, slamming down on Oikawa’s dick as he squirted, his lower belly squeezing as he pushed through his orgasm. The first orgasm melted into the second and into the third, he couldn’t stop cumming. Even from his dick. The white streaks painting the alpha’s chest repeatedly. Hajime knew he was crying again because Oikawa who had been murmuring slurred praises, brought his hands to cup his cheeks and pulled the man in for a deep kiss. 

 

Hajime’s breath hitched, from that angle, Oikawa’s dick was going to slip out any moment while he was still cumming but it also rubbed against his sweet spot deliciously. And the alpha seemed to sense his distress because the next thing Hajime knew, the dick inside was inflating, stretching his pussy even more and catching onto the rim of his hole. Oikawa groaned into the kiss and bent his knees so that he could thrust harder into the tight heat while holding Hajime’s hips steady with his hands. The omega moaned loudly and started cumming even harder. His dick jumped and started shooting out copious amounts of semen, and when it ran out, pee. His pussy was doing no better; squirting harshly even when being stretched, spraying the fluid on his partner’s stomach and thighs as well as his own. It was truly a chain reaction which didn’t calm down until all that was left of the intense session was his pitiful leaking dick and a huge knot still actively spurting cum. 

 

As they both settled down into a comfortable position, Iwaizumi lying on Oikawa’s chest, the alpha was gently running his hand through spiky hair, whispering words like “It’s okay” and “I’ve got you”. 

 

“You’ve.. You’ve got me too..” the omega whispered into the chest, “You’ve got me  _ so _ much more than you can ever imagine, Tooru.” Hajime sighed from the regret the words brought him, three little words, why was it so hard to say? Even now, was he going to be a failure? When everything was set up right? Tears of frustration spilled over, why couldn’t he just say it?

 

“Tooru, can you… will- please.. Tell me you love me.” he knew Oikawa would listen in his drunk state. Drunk Oikawa was always ever so obedient, especially when he was half asleep. He knew he would say it- they had made Oikawa say many things in this state after all. Just that this time, the words were slightly more personal, more heavy. 

 

The alpha stirred, and opened his mouth.

 

“I...I love..you, Ha-” chapped lips crashed into soft ones before the brunet could finish the sentence. 

 

Iwaizumi did not expect the name. 

 

This was a mistake. A huge one. The magic was broken and he was thrusted back into reality harshly. It didn’t matter what Tooru said now, it was never meant for him and will never be. 

 

God, he was so stupid. He cried into the slow kiss, lips quivering, breath shaking, tasting salt when his tears reached their lips. In the back of his mind, he knew it was the last one. 

 

The knot deflated and they pulled apart, Oikawa whimpering at the loss. The ace comforted him by pressing his lips against his forehead while cleaning up all the mess. Stroking his hair as he got rid of his own scent on the alpha’s body. Hajime wiped Tooru down, and dumped the sheets into the bathtub filled with water. Nobody was going to know the fragile memories made here. Not friends, not family, not Tooru, not even him. 

 

Hajime packed his things, put on his clothes, put on Oikawa’s clothes.

 

When everything was all done and proper, he kneeled by his partner’s side and took the larger hand and held it to his chest, over his heart. “Oikawa Tooru, I think, for a very  _ very  _ ” his voice wavered, “long time, I-” he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. This had to be perfect; he needed to tell him straight. He took a deep breath to steady his emotions. Fuck, he hated this side of himself. 

 

“Oikawa Tooru, I love you.” 

 

The words melted away into the darkness of the room till not even an echo of it was left.

 

As if nothing happened.

 

As if nothing was said.

 

The magic that night finally faded away, leaving in its wake a lonely emptiness. So, Iwaizumi got up, picked up his bag, and left.

 

Even his quiet farewell got swallowed whole by the heavy silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got the time to post!! hope yall liked it :)


	7. where the fucking up begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated! if yall are still reading this thanks. tell me what you guys think!

Iwaizumi opened the door to Ushijima’s apartment, tiptoeing into the dark room. Quietly he left the spare keys on the table and was about to head into the guest room when the kitchen lights came on. Both froze at the sight of the other.

 

“Iwaizumi? Where did you go? And why are you back so late?” Ushijima asked, curious as to why the omega he had been housing was creeping back into his apartment at 4.30am in the wee hours. Not that he didn’t notice his housemate was gone, but he assumed that he had moved back, which was why this was weird.

 

“Uhh. Did you know about Kuroo’s party? Y'know, from our team, the previous Nekoma captain?” 

 

Ushijima raised his brows, “Of course I know him, his play is pretty decent.” Iwaizumi internally smacked his head,  _ of course  _ what did he expect, he was surprised when the alpha even knew his name, though it probably was because of - .. “But, weren’t you in heat just before? I don’t think that was a good idea.”

 

The omega was about to reply when he realised he had not prepared an excuse to give when people asked questions like these, because going around telling people that he went to a friend’s party to rape his best buddy definitely was not an option. 

 

“I- uhh, had some drinks and danced… a little. That’s all,.. oh and I helped Oikawa ‘cos he was dead drunk. Literally.” He smirked a little at the funny memory of the usually graceful setter drooling all over himself. Ushijima paled a little at the word ‘dance’, he really didn’t peg the former ace to be a dancer. But he supposed he was the only one who didn’t know how to handle those parties -  _ wait, did he say,  _ “Oikawa? He was at the party? I thought he had a girl?”

 

“Well, yes, she didn’t go but he went for his friends…. He… probably doesn’t know I went though.” Iwaizumi muttered the past part so quietly, the alpha almost could not catch it. 

 

He pretended not to hear it anyway, mind mulling over the new information.  _ Oikawa doesn’t know his best friend went? How? Didn’t Iwaizumi tell him beforehand? _

 

“Ahem, uh, right, thanks for letting me stay for a week, I’m terribly sorry if I have caused any inconvenience. I will move back as soon as possible, as my heat is over. Good night, Ushijima, sorry for interrupting your sleep.” with that, the spiky haired man awkwardly met the tall brunet’s gaze and excused himself from the living room.

 

Wakatoshi forgot about the water break he had wanted to have in the kitchen and walked stiffly back into his room.

 

///

 

Two bundles of joy, running around his feet, playing with each other. Both had a head full of Tooru’s curls in black with green eyes squinting against the sunlight dappling the ground. Iwaizumi stared down at them.  _ Who are they? Why do they look so much like Shittykawa? Is he their father?  _ The ace reached down to stroke their hair, when one of them looked up, staring into the same pair of forest green eyes.  _ “Mama!” _

 

Iwaizumi awoke with a jolt, almost knocking over his lunchbox. He heard a few snickers from in front of him. “Good morning~ did you have a good sleep, sleeping beauty?” 

 

A few more snickers.

 

He scowled at his pink haired friend, who had reached over to place an extra sausage with his chopsticks as a peace offering. Despite his scowl, Hajime shoved the octopus sausage into his mouth and swallowed with two bites. 

 

“Don’t mind!” Matsukawa smiled, placing a piece of tempura into his almost empty lunchbox as well, “sleeping beauty suits you!” he guffawed. 

 

“You- stupid-argh! I hate it when this happens!”. The tempura was gone in seconds as well.

 

“Iwa chan~ getting angry right after waking up isn’t good for your skin y’know.” their ex-captain piped up while placing two fully unwrapped onigiris into the now empty box. Hajime’s brain short circuited at the sight of Tooru grinning at him. The children in his dream had looked so much like the face staring worriedly at him. Were they Oikawa’s? His future children? Don’t be stupid Hajime it’s just a dr-

 

“Hajime!” two hands shook the startled omega back into reality. “Gosh, Iwa chan, why do your naps feel so much more frequent than other times? You even fell asleep during class- with me  _ next to you. _ ” 

 

“I think it’s normal, ” Hanamakki supplied, “his heat was very intense this time, and he just got out of it. Of course his sleeping spells will increase.” to Iwaizumi he said, “Don’t worry, me and Mattsun will company you home these few days till the spells are over. I’m guessing about two days.”. Beside him, Matsukawa nodded, flashing him a thumbs up. “...thanks.” Iwaizumi replied. He really did have good friends.

 

The rest of the lunch went by uneventfully till the bell rang. 

 

Apparently, Oikawa was carried home by Matsukawa after the party got a little too crazy, and all three of them still have no clue that their ace was there as well. As for Iwaizumi’s end, that night (or early morning) at Ushijima’s place, he had started packing his things, getting ready to move out. He should be able to by tomorrow. Thankfully, the extra lessons started later than the usual lectures so there was time to recover sufficiently from their hangovers. Good thing extra lessons were ending soon too, Iwaizumi would have more time to sort out his feelings and the faster things would return to normal.

 

///

 

The squeaking of sports shoes on the polished court floor reached Oikawa’s ears even before he opened the door. Hais, why did his lessons have to end later than most people? The alpha changed quickly and picked up a volleyball, ready to set. 

 

“Iwa chan! I’ll set for you!” Oikawa called out when he noticed his best friend standing at the back of the line, waiting for his turn to spike. 

 

“Gee, thanks. I guess you’re useful after all.” came the teasing reply.

 

The alpha squawked at that, huffing indignantly but setting the ball all the same. The next in line were a few other teammates, and at the very end was one Ushiwaka. 

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, ever since he found out that Iwaizumi had crashed at the other’s apartment for heat, the budding acceptance he had gradually built for the other alpha had turned cold. Yes, Tooru knew he was being childish about it, but honestly, Iwa chan should have known! He was a naturally jealous person, if his close friends had new friends, he would get jealous, if his girlfriend started to get close to a guy, he would feel uneasy, if his  _ cat  _ found someone else to cuddle with, he would drag it back. So feeling this jealous over Iwa chan is normal, right? Right. So he should just focus on how he was currently setting, because he was just overthinking-  _ what the heck is Ushiwaka doing? Iwa chan?! Don’t respond so easily!  _

 

Ushijima had turned to the wing spiker when he went to the back of the line for another spike. 

 

He kept is voice low enough for only Iwaizumi to hear the good natured concern, asking him about how he was doing. Frankly, it surprised the omega, he had pegged the alpha as the kind to be oblivious to people around him outside of gameplay. Nonetheless, his heart warmed at the comment. “It’s fine. I can handle myself.” He grinned, “By the way, showing concern is a good look on you. You should do it more often.” 

 

_ IS USHIWAKA BLUSHING AT IWA CHAN?!  _

 

With a concentration that could rival a jealous cat, he set the ball with frightening precision- so that it was vertically above the net.  _ Hah! Try to spike that Bakawaka!  _

 

_ BOFF BAM _

 

Spiked it clean and neat. Fuck, he totally forgot Ushiwaka was a bull with a red cloth in front of him when it came to volleyball, even going as far as to crash into the net just to complete the spike. Shit! He had to get his message across! When they made eye contact again, the setter opened his stance and scowled, jabbing two fingers towards the spiker’s face then to his own. 

 

Hajime facepalmed at the juvenile display in front of him. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised anymore. The next in line was him and Iwaizumi took the chance to promptly smack the setter on his head, ‘cos really, “what the heck are you doing Crappykawa, set properly if you want to keep your position as the official setter!” he didn’t bother to hear the whine of an excuse.

 

Oikawa huffed. He was definitely going to badger the grumpy wing spiker for the exchange and the too friendly grin later on.

 

///

 

It had been four days after that practice and two hours since he found out that Ushiwaka, get this,  _ the  _ Ushiwaka, had shown  _ concern  _ to Iwa chan. And Iwa chan wasn’t even a starter in their new team! 

 

“Come on, Oikawa, stop pouting about it already!”

 

“Who’s pouting!” Oikawa pouted, “certainly not me!”

 

Iwaizumi facepalmed for the second time that morning. “I should never have told you. It did nothing to-” the yawn cut him off, “-stop the pouting.” The lethargy hadn’t improved much the last few days, which was weird. Usually, the fatigue lasted two days or so but it had been about a week and he was still falling asleep during lectures, lunch, on the bus, even in between practice games! His classmates had commented about the unusual frequency and frankly, Iwaizumi was stumped about it too, he woke from each mini nap one too many times feeling shocked and flustered. Recently, even Mattsun and Makki had commented on it, which means it was getting bad, because those two were the most laid back. 

 

“Iwa chan? You’re still tired? You slept for ten hours last night!” then the alpha gasped, “Are you hiding the fact that you’re sick again? Because if you are, we are going home right now, and putting you on bed rest.” 

 

Honestly, his best friend was so cute when he was so stubbornly angry and he almost wanted to let him drag his ass home. But, no. 

 

“Oi stupid, i’m fine. It’s just the residual heat stuff y’know. Don’t worry about me. You should focus on your knee.” the shorter male shifted Oikawa’s hand off of his forehead. “Here, I got a new voucher for the kneepads you use.” 

 

Oikawa pulled a guilty look on, “actually, Haru chan got me new kneepads, so I probably won’t need these for awhile. But i’ll be sure to use it when the new ones are worn out?” 

 

_ Ahh, right, of course.  _

 

He swallowed the bitterness rising up his throat. “Well, that’s too bad then. Just use it whenever or just bin them. Gotta go now, bye.” faintly, he heard Oikawa yelling back,  _ see you after school!,  _ but with the pounding inside his head, he couldn’t be sure. Hajime rounded to corner to the bathroom he had unconsciously sped walked to and threw open the toilet seat cover, just as his mouth started to water and the first bout of bile forced itself out. 

 

It was excruciating, his stomach felt all cramped up and his body felt fucking cold.  _ Was that Crappykawa right after all? Just what had he eaten to deserve this?  _ By the time he had nothing to throw up Iwaizumi had missed the first half of his morning lecture. That meant he had one and a half more lectures to go. On his shaky legs he stood. He could do this. He could prove the alpha wrong. Thankfully they didn’t have any practice today, so it was an easy day.

 

_ It definitely  _ wasn’t  _ an easy day.  _ The omega thought as he crouched over toilet no. 3 in the short span of 90 minutes. Fuck, that meant being sick every half hour. Iwaizumi swore, Oikawa was going to have a load out of this. Gargling for the fourth time that day, Iwaizumi was about to exit the washroom when a familiar face opened the door for him. Brown eyes looked down, “Iwaizumi? What- how- are you sick? Some other guys told me there was somebody throwing up here.” 

 

“I ...”  _ I’m not sick  _ probably won’t sound too convincing right now _ ,  _ not with a sweaty pale face and teary eyes. “I.. I’m going home now, so if you’ll let me through, that’d be great, thanks… .” the sentence drifted off into a sigh as he fell forward, halfway through pushing Ushijima out of the way. The world turned dark and silent as he tripped over his feet and landed on something soft. His last thought was  _ oh.. Oikawa’s going to kill me.  _ Before the omega was officially dead to the world. 

 

///

 

_ Damn, is this how Iwa chan felt like waiting for me that day? Geez, this sucks, i’m never going to let anyone wait for me ever again.  _ Oikawa rolled his eyes, kicking up dirt. He had been waiting at the promised point for half an hour now, with a growing unease within him; Iwa chan was never late. Which either meant something had cropped up and Iwa chan didn’t tell him, or he had run off again. 

 

The alpha groaned, why did the omega run that day? Since when was running from a childhood best friend a normal thing to do? He still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that the omega had turned down his offer for protection and in the process, almost got himself raped! By their junior! Both the alpha in him and Tooru frowned at the memory. It wasn’t his fault that he was overprotective of his friend, no, it was Iwa chan’s fault. He had no mate, no deterrence for any lonely, assholey alpha that wanted a feisty little (“being slightly shorter does  _ not  _ mean i’m little!”) fuck. Of course, it would be a different story if Iwa chan had a mate. IF. 

 

Which wouldn’t happen cos Oikawa wouldn’t let it. What?

 

“Oooooiiii Oikawaaaa” the alpha’s face lit up as he greeted his two older pack mates. 

 

They were wearing slightly grim expressions, that was never good. 

 

“Sooo, are you waiting for Iwaizumi or Kondou?”

 

“Haru chan has club activities today, so i’m waiting for Iwa chan. Why?”

 

The pair looked at each other. “Uhm Iwaizumi passed out and Ushiwaka is with him in the infirmary...”

 

///

 

The shorter male fell forward onto his chest. Passed out cold. 

 

“Ushijima, did you find out who’s sick in the- oh. Iwaizumi? Is he ok?” the tall alpha looked down, one arm around the limp body hauling it up, giving the other guy a view of the obviously unconscious omega. “Are you close to Iwaizumi?” Ushijima asked the stranger. The guy looked shocked as he shook his head, stating that he had only known the omega from his lectures and had only wanted to find out who was heaving so badly in the school’s toilet.

 

The two hauled the tan male to the infirmary where the nurse hurriedly took over. And so far that was how it has been, until the stranger claimed he had something on and left the infirmary. 

 

Ushijima stared at the sleeping form, it all seemed like a deja vu. Except this time Iwaizumi was not in heat. Was the wing spiker this horrible at taking care of himself before? Or was this just a series of unfortunate events that kept bringing them together. Personally, the alpha had thought that Iwaizumi was the one who constantly lectured Oikawa about taking care of himself. He quirked a brow, he hadn’t realised the omega was a terrible hypocrite. 

 

A bright flash from Hajime’s pocket snapped him into reality. He checked the caller ID, ‘Crappykawa’ it read.  _ But doesn’t Iwaizumi like Oikawa? Why would he add an insult to his name? Oh wait it’s still ringing-  _

 

**New missed call**

**5 missed calls from Crappykawa**

**1 missed call from Makki**

**1 missed call from Mattsun**

 

Oops, he should really call back. At least let them know that their friend is alive. 

 

“Ushijima kun?” the nurse called, forcing him to turn around. “Are you close to Iwaizumi kun?” The alpha paused for abit, thinking about the heat and the period of stay, he was pretty sure Iwaizumi wouldn’t go to him if he didn’t trust the alpha. Besides, staying with someone for a few days meant that they were close, right? 

 

He had little experience with closeness. He nodded. 

 

The nurse breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, good. Because he’s pregnant.”

 

The alpha snorted.

 

The nurse didn’t.

 

“Oh fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uni has been hectic for me so truly sorry for irregular posting schedule


	8. what to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explaining now meant lying

_ Oh fuck indeed,  _ Ushijima thought, glancing at the now awoken omega. 

 

The nurse looked shocked. She was guessing the baby wasn’t good news in this case then. “Well… I’ll... be here when you’re done discussing with your uh, partner. Although it is a private matter, this will impact the school. So i’m obliged to talk this out with you. ”  

 

Ushijima’s eyes followed her back till she was behind the curtain, whether it was out of shock or not wanting to see Iwaizumi’s devastated gaze, he wasn’t sure. 

 

“Ushiwaka bring me a trash can. I’m gonna be sick.” No running from that. 

 

As soon as he had placed the bin beside the bed, Iwaizumi started heaving, though at this point, only drool came out. When the wing spiker looked up, Ushijima winced internally. Nobody liked seeing someone who was once so strong get reduced to a sickly man. 

  
“Iwaizumi, I just wanted you to know, that baby isn’t mine. And i’m sorry if you don’t remember what happened.”

 

Surprisingly enough, the omega huffed out a laugh. “Don’t worry, I, uhh, I remember what happened. I know whose - woah! Calm down!” the hot headed alpha had sprung up in anger, almost knocking his stool over. When the alpha didn’t he added, “I’m not the victim though! Uhh, uhmm…. They are.” 

 

Ushijima sat back down.  _ Phew, no rape. That’s good. Wait. No. What. _ he was sure his face had morphed into five different expressions in the last ten seconds. 

 

“What- ”

 

“It’s Oikawa’s. I..know I have no good explanation for what I have done. But I needed it. I needed closure. And honestly, I really didn’t expect this, I mean, it was already a full two days after my heat at your place and I assumed it would be fine and I was also goingtobackoutofitanywaysoIdidn’tuseone- FUCK.” 

 

“Calm down, you don’t want to hurt the baby.”

 

“Maybe I DO.” He snapped back. 

 

“...fuck, no, i don’t.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“Yea.” 

 

“...”

 

“Uhh ahem. Are you two done? My bad i don’t mean to rush, but the sooner we talk about this the better for you.” Iwaizumi was out of time. He couldn’t let anybody know, but he also didn’t want to file for rape. So how-

 

“Right, so are you the baby’s father?” the nurse asked.  _ Shit she was already taking down stuff.  _ The two glanced at each other in alarm. Fuck, this was too fast. Both brains were working frantically for an answer.

 

“It… I went for artificial insemination!”

“It’s mine.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“So, is it?”

 

“NO!” “yes, and calm down.” 

“So it is.” 

 

Iwaizumi wanted to argue again, but a fresh wave of nausea came over him and he was once again forced to heave into the bin below. Ushijima dutifully patted his ‘partner’s’ back. 

 

“Alright so let’s discuss how to handle an omega pregnancy. As you know, it is not uncommon anymore for people your age to start packs and families so you don’t need to worry about that…….”

 

///

 

When the lecture was over, Wakatoshi burrowed his face into his hands. Why did he get himself into this mess? Was it the eyes? Was it his alpha inside trying to protect the omega? Or was it the fact that the wing spiker reminded him of Eita? 

 

But none of that mattered now.

 

“Ushijima. You shouldn’t have done that.” Iwaizumi sighed.“It may seem like a small white lie now, this is a living  _ child.  _ It’s not going to just..  _ disappear  _ with time.” he paused “Besides, I still don’t know how to feel about this.”

 

He was torn. 

 

On one hand, some sick part of him was elated. A baby, a real living baby! Who wouldn’t be happy? All he wanted to do was to run to Shittykawa and tell him that they were having a kid! And that the kid was going to be so, so loved. But on the other hand, it was a mistake. None of them meant for it to happen. Shittykawa doesn’t even know that Iwaizumi had gave him his virginity, nor the words exchanged, nor the sweet kisses. And what about Kondou? There was no way Shittykawa was going to break up with her in the near future, they already had their whole life planned in front of them! This baby could take away everything.

 

_ Everything.  _ Iwaizumi was hit with the realisation. Oikawa couldn’t know. Not when he had his life so perfect, he would be furious and kick Hajime out, their child would really be a mistake then. His child would grow up with a broken family, what if they think they were unloved? Would he be strong enough to bring up a tiny child single handedly? 

 

But there was always abortion. It would solve everything. Nothing would have to be revealed, nobody’s life would be changed, nobody’s happiness will be robbed. 

 

“Well, ” Ushijima’s voice brought the omega back to reality. “You haven’t decided to keep it. So, if you just go for an ab-”

 

Iwaizumi growled, hands covering his belly instinctively, backing away as far as he could go. The alpha looked dumbfounded, but raised his hands slowly, as if not wanting to scare away an animal. 

 

The tension in the air was thick-

 

-before the door to the infirmary slid open with a loud  **Bang** ! “IWA CHAN ARE YOU OK?!” Oikawa screamed while busting into the room, catching Iwaizumi mid jump. The next thing Hajime knew, he was being checked all over and being surprised by Hanamaki and Matsukawa who walked in a second later. Both dragged their captain off of the patient and apologized for not being able to restrain the sobbing alpha. The tension had officially been diffused. Now there was just explaining to do. 

 

///

 

Which now had a WHOLE new meaning, considering the whole time Iwaizumi and his two new partners in crime basically lied to the three other idiots in the room, who bought everything, and were now making up ideas on how to make treating his ‘bad case of flu’ all better.

 

Hajime had retired to his room early, not wanting to aggravate his headache. Sitting on his bed, alone and in the dark always helped him think better anyway. He thought about what had happened, the way he lashed out to protect his child. Was it just pure animalistic instinct, or something more? It could be. But did it mean that deep down he wanted to have this baby? 

 

A soft knock sounded. 

 

“Iwa chan? Are you sleeping?”

 

_ It was Oikawa.  _ “No, i’m not. You can come in.”

 

The light from outside shining in illuminated the brunet in a way that made the omega’s heart ache with nostalgia. Oikawa closed the door and sat on the bed next to Iwaizumi. “Iwa chan, something’s bothering you. Even before we came into the infirmary. Do you want to talk about it?” In that moment, Hajime didn’t know whether to feel happy that Oikawa knew him inside out, or to feel fear. But ultimately, he shook his head. It wasn’t something he had decided for himself yet.

 

“Is it Ushiwaka?” yet another shake. Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek. He felt hurt, why wouldn’t Iwa chan share his problems, weren’t they best friends? It seemed as if day by day Hajime was growing distant. He wore the smile reserved for formal pleasantries more often and his laughs seemed more forced. Even the other day! He still had yet to ask Iwa chan about running away and staying in their arch enemy’s house. And now this, Ushiwaka being there for Iwa chan and not him. He was jealous. He himself couldn’t believe it. Him, jealous, of Ushiwaka. What a joke. But he couldn’t stop feeling the need to rub his scent all over Hajime and to tell Ushijima to back off. 

 

‘Cos Iwa chan was  his the packs’. 

 

“Hajime,”  _ that  _ got Iwaizumi’s attention. “when you’re ready to talk, i’ll be here. Just know nothing is going to change the fact that we’re best friends.” Oikawa exited the room with a rueful smile, knowing his childhood friend was in no mood to talk. At times like this, the alpha regretted not paying more attention to the omega’s facial expressions or however the other man read him like an open book. 

 

///

 

The next morning was fun, excluding the nausea that had plagued Hajime throughout breakfast, because while the two younger pack members did their extra lessons, the older four got to do some fun grocery shopping. Hajime had insisted on going, claiming his flu had gotten better and the only remaining symptom was the loss of appetite. He missed the frustrated pout Oikawa pulled when he said that.

 

Since it was winter, Iwaizumi unconsciously wore extra to cover his middle.

 

Hanamaki stretched his arms once they entered the market, exclaiming that it had been such a long time since they did any shopping, “All six of us were barely eating anything other than toast and eggs in the house.  Poor Kyouken chan! Is that why he’s not growing anymore?!”

 

Matsukawa wiped a fake tear, playing along, “Don’t worry boo, I promise, today we’re gonna make him the best meal ever!”

 

“Then it’s definitely gotta be meat! Right, Iwa chan?” 

 

Iwaizumi chuckled at his friend’s antics, it felt as if they were high schoolers again. He nodded along, all four of them filing into the meat aisle, where they spent the next half hour fighting over which piece of meat is the best. Of course, Hajime won.

 

The soup stock section was next, 

 

“Let’s do spicy!” * _ gasp _ * “NO! Are you trying to kill my taste buds?” “Mmm spicy sounds good, we haven’t had spicy recently.” “heheheh, prepare yourself Oikawa!” 

 

They got both spicy and non spicy (Yahaba chan doesn’t like spicy too!!).

 

Then was the vegetables, 

 

“Uuughhh” “C’mon babe, it ain’t too bad.” Hanamaki sneered, waving a broccoli in front of Matsukawa’s disgusted face. “Iwa chan! Look at these potatoes! They look exactly like you! If you look closel - waaah!! That’s cheating! Put down the romanesco broccoli!” “You started it!” “BAHAHAHAH GUYS STOP WE AIN’T HIGH SCHOOLERS ANYMORE.”

 

In the condiments section, 

 

The shortest of the four picked up a packet of tofu triumphantly, eyes sparkling, “Agedashi tofu is a necessity with hotpot!” Oikawa pulled a face, Makki and Mattsun rolled their eyes. 

 

The four exited with a few more things than they thought.

 

They stopped for lunch on the way home, then got pulled into a bread shop by their captain, where Iwaizumi had to consciously keep his food from resurfacing. 

 

By the time the foursome reached home, it was late afternoon, and it was time to prepare for the pre christmas feast for the pack. It was a special occasion, all their juniors as well as their coaches were invited. Iwaizumi couldn’t wait to see how Kunimi and Kindaichi were doing - he only remembered being so proud that the two had grown so much within two years. He could tell the others were excited for the gathering too, from the gleam in their eyes while cooking and the meticulous checks that everything was ready.

 

And the party was on. Naturally, Kyoutani and Yahaba arrived home and hence to the gathering first. Next was Watari, followed closely by Shido, Sawauchi and Yuda. Finally arriving shyly with gifts were the youngest of the lot. Their coaches arrived halfway through the meal, bearing alcohol and beverages, making the gathering complete. Nostalgia was heavy in the air that night as the table full of people chattered amongst themselves heartily.

 

“Congrats, Oikawa senpai, on your position as the official setter! I saw your match on TV the other day. You looked so cool!” Kindaichi gushed. Beside him, Kunimi smiled politely, “I saw the match too, the opposing team seemed tough so I was pleasantly surprised when you won.” Iwaizumi swore he saw Shittykawa’s nose getting higher and higher into the air with each praise. “Of course! They all fell for my amazing setting, there’s this new technique….” the omega used the moment to capture a picture on his phone. It was perfect, and he wished the moment would never end. They drank, they danced, they sang, but it was time to go and the youngsters were getting tired. 

 

The rest of the night was spent clearing and cleaning the aftermath and when Hajime finally laid on his bed, he was dead beat. Moving his palm gently over his abdomen, he sent a silent thanks that his stomach was quiet during the gathering. For a moment, everything seemed normal, no unrequited love story, no accidental pregnancy, in two more years, the whole pack would move in together and today would be a piece of their normal everyday life.  _ Would I give it up for the life inside of me? _

 

His subconscious mind appeared to have no answer to give. 

 

///

 

The day after started with pale sunlight filtering through the window and the smell of hot coffee wafting through the house. Oikawa was greeted with the sight of Kyoutani and Yahaba bantering about what to cook for breakfast. He sat down wordlessly at the dining table, sipping his cup of coffee, listening to the two. Iwaizumi woke up next, entering the common area with a large yawn and he was going to chastise his friend for being uncouth but decided against it the last second. Instead, he poured a cup of coffee and handed it over. 

 

He chuckled a little when he saw how the other scowled when the coffee burned his tongue, teasing about how he always forgot about how hot it was. Then breakfast was served, miso soup and rice; looks like Kyoutani won today. Six servings were placed around the table neatly and the four present looked at each other, all eyeing each other and pricking their ears. When Yahaba’s stomach broke the silence, the three snickered at his indignant blush, he guessed he had the honour of waking the two up today. However just as he was about to get up from his seat a particularly sharp gasp came from the shared room.

  
  


The light haired beta sat back down. 

  
  
  


“Itadakimasu.” Kyoutani dutifully picked up his chopsticks and dug into his rice. Yahaba made a mental note to be extra nice to his mate today. The rest of breakfast was spent trying to keep the aimless conversation going for as long as possible without any pauses. 

 

_ We are definitely going to need a bigger house... _

  
  


///

  
  


When he saw Iwaizumi volunteer to help wash up, Oikawa jumped at the chance to assist him. Flashing a bright smile at the omega beside him when he passed the first rinsed dish over, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious. But the way the other side-eyed him, told him that if he didn’t spit it out, his beautiful face would suffer.  _ Damn,  _ bringing it up was a lot harder than he expected,  _ what if Iwa chan doesn’t want to do it? Would i cancel it for - _

 

“Spit it out Crappykawa. What do you so desperately want to ask me that you’re so excited to do the dishes.”  _ Yikes, looks like the gig is up.  _

 

The brunet started sheepishly, “Iiiwa chan, do you.. Perhaps remember that I wanted to formally introduce Harun- I mean Kondou to the whole pack?”

 

Hajime nearly smashed the plate. “uh-, of course, what about it?” 

 

“You remember you missed it right?” upon seeing his friend nod, he continued. “So, i have specially scheduled today’s dinner to be at your favourite restaurant with her and the pack!”

 

“... wait, today? I...” Iwaizumi’s face paled and he looked at a loss for words. Oikawa winced internally at the subtle rejection, rushing to placate the omega. “Is today not good for you? We can always reschedule, it’s my fault for not checking anyway! Besides you must be pretty bored eating at that restaurant all the time huh? We can try a different-” 

 

“What? No way, I- I’m down. It sounds perfect!” Hajime suddenly chuckled, “it sounds great, Oikawa. I was wondering what got you so uptight and it’s just a dinner with your girlfriend! Don’t worry, i’m sure i’ll love dinner with anybody who can take over the job of putting up with your sorry ass for me.”

 

Oikawa frowned at that.  _ Taking over Iwa chan?  _ Somehow, that phrase sounded wrong. It sounded awful. It sounded as if Iwa chan was going to leave him, and that was impossible. He was so caught up in his thoughts that the other cast a questioning glance to see why the alpha had not bit back with a smart reply.

 

Which the omega wished he didn’t, because the look on his friend’s face had dread crawling up his skin. And he had to force himself to look away because, somehow, one way or another, he had managed to hurt Oikawa again. This time it didn’t even need physical violence and it was barely past 10 am. “What the hell Hajime.”  He muttered angrily, disappointed in himself. This was why Oikawa wanted to find a partner,  _ To get away from you.  _ The wolf snarled, it was angry, and it had every right to be.

 

The rest of the dishes were done in silence, both silently hoping that the dinner would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this chap sorry! but i wanted a chap to transition into more daily lives kinda thing and take a break from all the angst. chaps after this will definitely be more lighthearted before more angst come sooo enjoyy!


	9. A Break? Or Not

Dinner went  _ swimmingly.  _

 

By the time they were all halfway through the meals, Iwaizumi had suffered four heart breaks and two waves of terrible nausea. In a nutshell, he was emotionally and physically drained. Currently, he was going through the third wave of nausea, feeling his stomach turn when he forced down another spoonful of ramen noodles.  _ He could do this. He could take it. _

 

As Matsukawa cracked another lame joke, the table shook with laughter for the ‘n’th time. Iwaizumi who was too preoccupied with forcing down puke, just managed a polite chuckle, glancing at Oikawa to see if he noticed anything. “So, Haruna chan, how many children do you want with our captain huh?” leaning slightly forward, Matsukawa continued, “I’ll let you in on a secret; the one easy way out to get him off is milk bread and aliens.” To which the indignant alpha sputtered, protesting loudly and covering his blushing girlfriend’s ears. “How could you say that Mattsun, you traitor! Haru chan is pure as milk bread! Don’t try to corrupt my girlfriend! Blehhh” but the other alpha only guffawed, cooing at ‘how cute’ they were together. 

 

 _Yikes, haha._ The omega thought to himself sheepishly as his chest clenched and face burned. He wished it was because of jealousy, because it hurt much more to admit that he could see it, honestly, _how perfect they fit._

 

“What about Iwaizumi san?” suddenly all eyes were on him. The omega blinked at Kondou, unsure of how to answer without context. “What about me?” he questioned. “Kids!” she replied joyfully, “how many kids would you want with your future mate?” she looked expectant and the rest of the table were also getting excited to hear the answer from their usually grumpy vice. “I...” green eyes looked up to meet six pairs of awaiting gazes. All of them seemed excited to be talking about kids and mates, about the prospect of their near future. 

 

His voice caught in his throat. The music from the restaurant seemed to fade and all he could hear was the pounding of his heart. Iwaizumi didn’t ever think he could use a word like this to describe moments like these with his pack, but here he was, sitting at the head of the table, with his friends, his pack, feeling, just a little bit, lonely.

 

He brushed his fingers over his flat abdomen. “.. the more the merrier… I guess.” he replied, smiling dumbly, to no one in particular, but the sleeping life inside him. 

 

Nobody commented, but those who heard all had different reactions. Hanamaki turned away guiltily, the corners of Haruna’s smile turned down a little, Oikawa’s gaze softened with fondness. 

 

///

 

Hajime caressed his tummy. It felt as if nothing had physically changed, but instinctively, he knew he wanted to treat his body more gently.  _ The more the merrier.  _ He had said, but with whom? He closed his eyes. Imagining tiny hands and feet, little faces, playing with them, feeding them, and when he looks up he would see an unfamiliar face, feel an unfamiliar presence. The stranger’s kiss would feel different, his embrace would feel foreign. He was anything but Oikawa. Suddenly, the kids were playing with Haruna instead, when she looks up, Oikawa would be there, kissing her, embracing her. Iwaizumi’s eyes flew open and he heaved, finally pushing over the bucket of tears the omega had so carefully collected over the dinner. 

 

‘How could you miss someone you’ve been seeing everyday?’ ten year old Iwaizumi once snorted, to which ten year old Oikawa replied huuhhh that’s when you know you love them, dummy!’ 

 

What a stupid thing to remember now. 

 

By the time the sun peeked over the tall tokyo buildings, Iwaizumi would have decided to keep the baby.

 

///

 

It was Monday next and as soon as the the morning birds started chirping, Ushijima was up and running. Taking his morning jog through the park when he spotted a familiar mop of dark hair. 

 

The alpha made his way to the figure trudging along slowly. “Iwaizumi,” he greeted. The shorter male looked up in surprise, gawking as he tripped over his feet to save his breakfast from falling. 

 

“Oh! Ushijima, good morning, what are you doing up so early?” Iwaizumi returned the greeting. “I jog around here at this timing every morning, I should be asking you that question. … couldn’t sleep?” 

 

“No, well, not really. I was just thinking..” he trailed off awkwardly.  _ About the baby.  _ Ushijima guessed, but said nothing. It wasn’t a mess he was a part of anyway, but “if you need a listening ear, i’m always open. I know how hard it is to deal with Oikawa.”

 

Hajime chuckled, “Definitely. But it’s just… different..” he stared wistfully at something Ushijima couldn’t see. “Anyway, care to share some breakfast? I bought enough for two but im starting to doubt if I can keep it down.” Hearing those words made the ex captain smile, breakfast with his new friend sounded good. 

 

///

 

“You had  _ what  _ with  _ who?? _ ” Iwaizumi sighed, if only his scent were stronger, the faint scent of alpha on him would be covered up quickly, but since for an omega his scent was a little weaker than most, his three best friends picked up on it as they sat beside him. 

 

“Breakfast. With Ushiwaka.” Trying to explain himself. “But- but why not breakfast with us? I mean, you even cooked!” Oikawa whined. “Well..” Green eyes darted to the ground, how was he supposed to explain that he didn’t want his morning sickness to act up in front of them so he ate first? “Well… I was too hungry... after my morning jog. Aand I saw him on the way back so.” as expected, the three pairs of eyes regarded him skeptically, but fortunately decided against pressing any further.  _ Phew, crisis averted, for now.  _

 

Breakfast passed by uneventfully and since extra lessons in the winter break were finally over, the pack lounged about lazily in the apartment, watching classical christmas movies even though it had passed. “Oikawa, are you going back to miyagi for new years? This year Iwaizumi won’t be coming with us right?” a curious Hanamaki asked. 

 

New years meant the Seijoh pack being temporarily split up for a while- most of them choosing to spend the joyful occasion with their former packs and families. This year though, Iwaizumi’s parents were coming to tokyo instead of the other way round, claiming to want to see how their eldest son was holding up. And while he was a little disappointed about not getting to travel back to his hometown a few months ago, after all that had happened, he decided a little time away from his best friend would be welcome. The solitary was what he needed to think about what and where he should go from here. 

 

“Yeap! Of course I am, I can’t wait to see how Takeru is doing. And going to the temple to collect lucky charms, and - oh! Don’t worry Iwa chan, i’ll collect one for you too! A Miyagi lucky charm like always.” the former captain responded cheerily, flashing a thumbs up at Iwaizumi. The omega smiled, opening his mouth to respond when, 

 

“Oh yea, Oikawa, are you going to visit Haru-chan’s former pack too?” 

 

Hajime blinked. 

_ Act natural.  _

He took another sip of steaming coffee, and forced down a cough from how hot the liquid was. 

 

Surprisingly though, Oikawa sounded just as surprised as he was. “Ah- um, well, we both think it’s too early to introduce each other to our former packs. Sure, our own packs are one thing, but to our parents.. It’s..we aren’t sure where we want  _ us  _ to go yet I guess....” Fortunately, Yahaba was satisfied with his answer and didn’t question any further, only cocking his brow before happily turning back to discuss his plans for the new year with his alpha. Oikawa’s romances were always weird and honestly, while Iwaizumi could say he was accustomed to them, a surprise question like this always made his heart stop.

 

He sighed and frowned, he really needed the break. 

 

/// (fast forward to the departure)

 

The train announcement signaled the end of the half-of-Seijoh group hug, the bunch broke apart, smiles on their faces, a spring in their step as they waved to their lone teammate standing back. “Don’t miss us too much Iwaizumi” Hanamaki winked, and Hajime chuckled. Watching his lanky friend disappear into the crowd. Oikawa bid his farewell next. A genuine smile on his face, sparkly christmas lights dancing in warm chocolate eyes, Hajime barely noticed when the alpha opened his mouth. “Bye-bye Iwa chan, you’ll probably be lonely without me so I got you an alien head pillow! Sleep with it whenever you think of me, ok?” With the 20-inch pillow thrusted into his arms, the brunet bounced off, not hearing the “This is going in the trash, Shittykawa!” following after him.

 

When their backs weren’t visible anymore, the wing spiker turned around and started the slow walk to the now empty apartment only taking a short detour to the ramen shop his pack usually frequented. The stall smelled heavenly as always and his stomach was getting excited to eat the first meal of the day despite it being time for lunch. The man slid into a counter seat absentmindedly and placed his usual order. 

 

“One tonkatsu ramen with an extra servings of rice and an extra serving of meat please.” 

Hajime’s head snapped up from his phone. “Ushijima?” 

 

“Iwaizumi?” the alpha started, sliding into the seat next to the omega, “not going home for the new years?” 

 

“I could ask you the same.”

 

“No. My mother is coming over.”

 

“Oh.. your fa-”

 

“They’re divorced.” Ushijima stated simply, thankful that their ramen had arrived just on time to save the awkward end of the conversation. 

 

_ Geh! I touched on a sensitive topic didn’t I,  _ busily burying his face into the bowl, he stole a side glance at the man beside him.  _ Although, I wonder if Tooru knew this… …  _ Hajime paused in his noodle slurping.  _ DAMMIT I’M THINKING OF THAT SHIT HEAD AGAIN?! _ ?!?! He dived back into his bowl with twice the vigour, hoping to fully and totally clear his head. Ushijima watched on in amusement. Just what in this man did Oikawa see to reject Shiratorizawa? 

 

Thankfully, the rest of the conversation were saved by the volleyball nerd in Ushijima, talking about different strategies and future competitions.

 

///

 

Hajime checked his phone,  _ 6 p.m.  _ it read. Time to prepare dinner. As he set up the kitchen, his phone suddenly rang and he picked up his phone, frowning when he saw the unusual caller id. “Ushijima?” 

 

On the other end of the line, the alpha looked down at the grocery bags in his hand. “I just finished grocery shopping, and since I’m preparing dinner, I was wondering if you would like to eat with me.” there was an expected silence on the other end. “U- uh.. Yeah.. sure, why not. I’ll help prepare dinner too.” Satisfied, Ushijima hung up, he wasn’t one to break a promise after all. 

 

Dinner was… good, to say. He had thought a man like Ushijima would cook something like Gyudon with extra meat, but instead, the man cooked Hayashi rice with sides of agedashi tofu, miso soup and some cooked salmon. Dinner was very good, too good, the fishy kind of good. Which left him staring at the generous amount of agedashi tofu in the sharing bowl. Iwaizumi reeaaallly did not peg Ushiwaka as a tofu person, but then again, he could say that about himself as well. 

 

Still, it’s a ridiculous amount. “Oi, Ushiwaka, were you always this fond of tofu?” the alpha glanced toward the salad bowl overflowing with fried white cubes. “No? Not really, but your friend said you liked it. I hope it’s to your liking.” the other sputtered very gracefully, “wha- who? Is it Oikawa? No- wait definitely not him, Hanamaki?” Ushijima grunted in acknowledgement, chopsticks reaching for another piece of salmon when he broke the question. “Why not Oikawa?” 

 

“Wha- ”

 

“I never fully understood his distaste for me. And it is crucial to understand this if we want to take our teamwork to the next level.”

 

_ Deep breaths Hajime, deep breaths. DOES HE NOT KNOW HOW HE HAS BEEN ACTING TOWARDS OIKAWAAA???  _ -was what he was screaming on the inside but, “you- you really are bad with people aren’t you.”. To which the stoic brunet seemed to lightly flush at, surprising Iwaizumi yet again.  _ Geh! Ushiwaka blushing is not something I wanna remember. _ “Apparently so...but it hasn’t affected... my play till... now, that is.” the omega realised then,  _ ah Ushijima really holds Oikawa in high regard, and truly respects him as a setter. How ironic, “ if only  _ that dumbass had the same level of confidence in his skill as you. _ ”  _

 

“Does he not?” came the reply to his thoughts.

“None at all, I tell you-”  _ shit- he said it out loud, Oikawa’s gonna kill him!  _

“Surprising,.. why doesn’t he when ” when the alpha dropped the piece of tofu in his chopsticks in shock of the omega’s sudden outburst of “I  _ KNOW   _ RIGHT?? That dammed Shittykawa I tell him over and over...”....

 

The rest of the night was indeed about Oikawa. Talk about a break for his heart.

 

///

 

_ Other’s feelings..hm. _ He glanced at the charm hanging off his shoe bag, and sighed heavily. Falling into a slumber filled with memories of ash blonde hair and fire in brown eyes.

 

///

 

“HAJIMEEEEE!!!” the wing spiker’s face lit up as he located his family- mother, father and grandmother, among the throngs of people at the Tokyo station. It had been too long, and at the mere sight of his family, he could feel his eyes getting wet with emotion. “We missed you soo much baby!” his mom cooed, “have you been well? Are you eating enough? How’s your studies? How’s the pack?” Hajime chuckled at the onslaught of questions coming from both his parents and ushered them away from the crowd before patiently replying to all their enquiries. 

 

The next few days were entirely dedicated to his family. Hajime toured Tokyo with them, introduced Ushijima to them, and shared how volleyball in a university team was like. By the end of the month, the omega was feeling refreshed- this was exactly what he needed, a break from secondary genders and unrequited feelings. So it came as no surprise when the morning of January first went smoothly as well. They headed over, with Ushijima’s family due to pure coincidence of heading out at the same moment, to the famous Meiji Shrine for Hatsumode. With the parents and parent exchanging small talk behind and the two sons trying to brush off the awkwardness from not talking in a long time, they paid their respects and sat together for lunch. 

  
  


It wasn’t until after lunch when a comment signalled the end of peaceful times, “Iwaizumi, you smell a little different today. Oh, but it isn’t unpleasant.” an offhand remark by none other than the tactless alpha himself. “..Smell? I didn’t wear any cologne today though. Could it be the cold?” Iwaizumi reasoned. Just then a cold nose poked at his neck, eliciting a yelp from the smaller male. “Smell? Hajime? Hmmm.” the omega felt his face go red. “MOM!!” at the exclamation the older Iwaizumi raised her hands in surrender, laughing at her son’s outburst. When Hajime turned back, he knew the conversation at hand was not over, only delayed.

 

Then, the remaining hours of the time Iwaizumi had together with his family flew by like a fleeting moment. One minute he was still chatting with them over hotpot for dinner and the next, he was sending them off at the station. Just as they were about to bid their final farewells, his mother pulled him to one side. He followed her easily, raising a brow at her concerned face. 

 

///

 

_ He had missed them.  _ Ushijima thought surprisingly, more than he thought he would. Despite not being close to his mother or her side of her family, he still held an unconditional love for her. His boots shuffled forward, eyes scanning the addresses on the envelopes once again to make sure, then promptly dropped them into the post box. He sighed, warm breath turning to mist in the cold winter air. Alright, time to head back, he noted, but as he turned his body, he was greeted with his neighbor's downcast face a few feet away, eyes open but unseeing. The omega’s boots dragged in the snow, slow enough his tracks from a few meters away were invisible. “Iwaizumi.” he greeted. At the sound of his name, said man looked up slowly, pausing in his footsteps. Iwaizumi recognized the man standing in front of him, he knew that he was just greeted, but the white noise in his head seemed to drown out all reasoning. He was panicking. He needed someone to confide in and someone who knew of his situation. He opened his mouth, “Ushijima,...I… I think….they know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys so sorry for not posting anything for months. but my finals are finally over. uhm i hope this chapter didn't disappoint y'all??? please leave a comment, whether it's a critique or not. ill try my best to make the story seem more natural, because i feel like i know how the key events happen but have no idea how to link them loL heLp . ok anyways dont worry, i'm never going to abandon this fic.


End file.
